Crown
by Aurora 1412
Summary: Saat Sang Raja meninggal semua berubah. Kehidupan dari Sang Puteri tak akan sama lagi. Dia harus berjuang demi melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya meski harus mergorbankan kehidupan indahnya. /FemNaru/ don'like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Crown** **© Ivera**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : drama, family, tragedy, action, dkk.**

 **Pair : You know :D**

 **WARNING : OOC, typo, miss typo, ala Kerajaan dinasti Silla, bahasa amburadul, alur tak jelas, femNaru.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read guys**_.

(Naruto : 7 tahun

Menma : 3 tahun

Minato : 26 tahun

Kushina : 24 tahun

Nagato : 22 tahun

Kakashi :20 tahun

Ayame : 17 tahun

Chiyo : 32 tahun

Orochimaru : 30 tahun

Hiashi : 30 tahun)

 **-Ivera present-**

"Yang Mulia Puteri, Silahkan Anda bangun." Ayame yang merupakan dayang yang mengurusi kebutuhan Naruto membangunkan Naruto selembut mungkin.

"Ayame? Ada apa? Ini masih malam." Naruto mengucek matanya. Bagaimanapun memang ini masih malam, untuk alasan apa Ayame membangunkannya.

"Silahkan ikut hamba ke kediaman Yang Mulia Raja, Puteri." Ujar Ayame.

Naruto langsung bergegas menuju kediaman utama Ayahnya, "Kondisi Yang Mulia Raja semakin membuuruk. Hamba tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, Hamba pantas mati yang Mulia."

Dia ingat perkataan tabib yang berbicara dengan Ibunya yang tanpa sengaja Dia dengar. Naruto tak peduli udara dingin menusuk kulitnya karena pakaian tidur yang Dia kenakan tipis. Dia tak peduli Ayame yang berteriak menyuruhnya untuk setidaknya memakai sepatunya. Dia tak peduli.

"Tou-sama..." bisik Naruto melihat Sang Ibu memeluk Ayahnya yang terbujur kaku, dan para pelayan serta pejabat Istana bersujud menangisi Ayahnya.

"Ti-tidak. Tou-sama, jangan tinggalkan Naru. Bukankah Tou-sama sudah janji akan hadir dihari perayaan kelahiran Naru besok. Tou-sama." Teriak Naruto memeluk tubuh Ayahnya yang sudah dingin.

Kushina memeluknya erat, mencoba menguatkan Puterinya. Bagaimanapun Naruto masih berumur 7 tahun (besok), masih butuh kasih Sayang dari Sang Ayah.

(1412)

"Puteri Naruto. Anda dimana? Kumohon keluarlah. Yang Mulia," teriak Ayame memanggil-manggil Naruto. Namun hasilnya nihil, Naruto tak ditemukan, para dayang yang lain sudah dibuat bingung. Sudah sejak pemakaman Sang Raja Naruto menghilang, bahkan sarapan pagi dan makan siangpun belum disentuhnya, sedangkan hari sudah menjelang sore.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Nagato melihat rombongan Puteri yang tengah kebingungan.

"Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota. Ti-tidak, hanya saja Kami tengah mencari Yang Mulia Puteri. Namun tak ditemukan dimanapun," ujar Ayame membungkuk hormat pada orang didepannya.

"Kalian siapkanlah makan malam, biar Aku mencari Puteri, dan jangan membantah karena itu perintah." Ayame yang mau protespun hanya mengatupkan mulutnya kembali dan pamit undur diri bersama para dayang dan penjaga Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga Kau ada disini Naru. Tidakkah Kau bosan akan tempat ini?" tanya Nagato melihat Sang Puteri kecil tengah menangis sendiri di dekat pohon Oak, yang ada di Istana timur, tempat tinggal yang khusus dibuatkan untuknya oleh mendiang Raja.

"Pam... Pangeran Mahkota, Puteri Naruto memberi hormat, semoga Anda diberi kesehatan dan umur panjang." Naruto memberi hormat pada Nagato ala Puteri Kerajaan pada umumnya.

Nagato memberi isyarat parda kasimnya untuk menjauh bersama rombongannya, memberi privasi untuk Mereka berdua.

"Naru, sudah Paman katakan jika hanya ada Kita Kau jangan bersikap formal seperti itu, Paman tak suka." Nagato berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sang keponakan.

Naruto menunduk dan langsung memeluk Nagato dan menangis sesegukan, "Paman.. hiks, Apa yang akan terjadi padaku, Kaa-sama dan Menma? Hiks ... Tou-sama sudah tak ada. Siapa yang akan melindungi Kami dari pejabat yang selalu menatap Ayah tak suka? Mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu. Paman Aku takut, hiks.. hiks..."

Nagato mengeratkan pelukannya, keponakannya dewasa terlalu cepat, Diumur yang seharusnya Dia bermain dengan teman sebayanya malah Dia harus berhadapan dengan ilmu klasik yang rumit, mempelajari berbagai bahasa, tata krama keputerian yang sudah dapat dipastikan sangat berat untuk anak seumuran Naruto. Namun Nagato bangga, karena Naruto tak pernah mengeluh, gadis kecil itu tegar, namun rapuh disaat bersamaan, seperti sekarang ini, Dia tak memiliki pegangan. Yang Mulia Raja sudah tiada, orang yang akan melindunginya sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ssstt... jangan berbicara seperti itu, Paman akan melindungi Kalian apapun yang terjadi. Tak akan ada yang menyakiti Kalian. Jangan khawatir." Ujar Nagato menenangkan.

"Be-benarkah itu Paman?" tanya Naruto menatap polos Sang Paman.

"Tentu saja. Paman berjanji," ujar Nagato.

"Aku pegang janjimu Paman."

(1412)

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Silahkan angkat Putera Mahkota mejadi Raja, agar tidak ada kekhawatiran dari rakyat." Ujar Pejabat Orochimaru.

"Jangan sembarangan Orochimaru-dono. Masih ada keturunan sah disini, Pangeran Agung adalah Putera sah Raja dan Permaisuri. Sedangkan Putera Mahkota hanya Putera Raja terdahulu dengan seorang selir. Dia tak bisa menjadi pewaris." Ujar Hiashi tak terima.

"Saya juga tahu Hiashi-dono, Namun Pangeran Agung masih berumur 3 tahun. Beliau bahkan belum bisa melakukan apa-apa. Untuk menjaga Pemerintahan tetap stabil harus ada yang menggantikannya terlebih dahulu." Ujar Orochimaru tenang.

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat untuk pengangkatan Raja baru." Hiashi kembali bersuara.

"Terlalu cepat? Apa musuh diluar sana akan menunggu Kita sampai mengangkat Raja baru. Mungkin saja saat mendengar kabar kematian Yang Mulia Raja Minato Mereka tengah mempersiapkan serangan? Jangan terlalu naif Hiashi-dono. Pejabat disini pasti setuju dengan pendapatku, ini demi kepentingan Kerajaan dan juga rakyat."

"Cukup. Aku akan berbicara dengan Putera Mahkota, Berdua saja di kediamanku. Pertemuan ini dibubarkan." Kushina turun dari singgasana tempat biasa suaminya memerintah.

(1412)

"Paman bukankah Aku cantik? Lihat, Aku seperti seorang Puteri bukan?" Naruto memakai mahkota bunga hasil rangkaiannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Naru. Kau memang seorang Puteri sesungguhnya. Puteri sulung Yang Mulia Raja dan Permaisuri."

Seorang kasim membisikan sesuatu pada kasim pribadi Nagato, dan mengangguk mengerti, "Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota, Yang Mulia Permaisuri memanggil Anda." Ujar kasim bermana Zetsu itu.

"Naru. Kita pulang ke kediamnmu ya. Ayame tengah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Paman harus menemui Yang Mulia Permaisuri." Ajak Nagato, Naruto mengangguk dan keduanya bergandengan tangan menuju Istana timur, kediaman dari Naruto.

(Ivera)

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri. Putera Mahkota tiba." Ujar Chiyo. Dayang kepala yang menjadi dayang pribadi Kushina dan juga Pangeran Agung.

"Putera Mahkota memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia Permaisuri, Semoga Yang Mulia diberi kesehatan dan umur panjang." Nagato memberi hormat pada Kushina yang tengah menggendong Pangeran Agung a.k.a Menma.

"Duduklah Putera Mahkota. Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu," ujar Kushina.

Nagoto menatap Kushina yang terlihat lelah, "Ha'i, Silahkan Yang Mulia,"

"Kau mungkin sudah menduga apa yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini perihal Tahta." Nagato mengangguk siap mendengarkan penjelasan yang pasti akan memakan waktu yang cukup panjang.

"Kerajaan Konoha dari dahulu dipercayai diberkahi oleh Dewa dan Dewi, Terlebih lagi Kerajaan ini konon dilindungi Dewa Naga. Raja-Raja Konoha sebelumnya adalah Putera Sah dari Raja dan Permaisuri. Termasuk mendiang Yang Mulai Minato. Namun Aku bukanlah mempermasalahkan garis keturunan, karena Kerajaan ini akan terus ada jika pemimpinnya adil dan bijaksana. Aku tak mempermasalahkan garis keturunanmu Pangeran Mahkota. Kau adik Yang Mulia Raja meski dilahirkan dari rahim seorang selir. Kau juga adikku." Kushina menatap Nagato lagi kemudian menatap Menma yang tengah tertidur lelap digendongannya.

"Dulu, Aku frustasi karena tabib mengatakan bahwa Aku tak dapat memiliki keturunan. Minato juga terlihat sedih, Aku bermaksud turun dari posisiku sebagai Permaisuri dan meminta Minato untuk mencari penggantiku. Namun, Dia tetap tak mau, Dia tak ingin orang lain ada disampingnya. Disitu Aku merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Aku tak bisa meneruskan garis keturunan Raja, para pejabat ingin Minato mengangkat seorang selir, namun itu tak terlaksana karena Aku mengandung. Takdir dipatahkan oleh lahirnya seorang Puteri, Dia adalah Puteri yang diberkahi di kuil Naga, dan juga harapan Kami. Akan tetapi Naruto tidaklah bisa memerintah negeri ini. Konoha harus diperintah oleh seorang Raja dan bukan Ratu. Hingga akhirnya Kau diangkat menjadi Putera Mahkota, dan Saat Naruto berumur 6 tahun, Aku mengandung kembali dan melahirkan Menma. Pangeran yang Kami dambakan. Belum sempat Menma mengingat wajah ayahnya Minato meninggalkan Kami." Kushina mengusap wajah Puteranya yang tidur sangat pulas.

"Para pejabat mendesakku mengangkatmu sebagai Raja. Dan sebelum pengangkatan itu, Aku ingin memberimu nasihat, Tahta memang indah, dan berkuasa, namun juga memiliki banyak kelemahan. Kau terkadang akan dipaksa distuasi yang sulit, suka ataupun tidak. Kau harus membuat keputusan yang terkadang mengorbankan sesuatu. Disini Aku ingin mengingatkan. Semua keputusanmu akan mempengaruhi masa depan Konoha. Kau juga harus memiliki seseorang yang amat Kau percaya untuk berbagi. Pandanglah semua orang yang mendekatimu, dan nilailah, Apa Dia akan menjadi orang yang berguna bagi masa depan Kerajaan atau malah merugikan. Jangan melihat sifat luarnya saja. Terkadang ada orang yang berlaku kejam namun sebenarnya Dia hanya meninginkan Konoha untuk maju."

"Dan Aku juga meminta satu hal padamu, Tolong lindungi Pangeran Agung dan Puteri Naruto. Mereka belum mengerti apapun yang berhubungan dengan Istana. Terlebih Puteri Naruto, Dia sudah banyak menderita dengan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh para pengajar. Dan Menma, Aku yakin nyawanya akan selalu terancam, karena ada saja pejabat yang tak menyukai akan pemerintahan yang dibangun Minato. Karenanya kumohon lindungi Mereka. Aku memintamu bukan sebagai Permaisuri Konoha namun sebagai seorang Ibu, Bisakah Aku mempercayakan keselamatan kedua anakku padamu."

Nagato tak tahu pribadi isteri sang Kakak seperti apa. Dia hanya bertegur sapa seadanya, tak pernah lebih dari itu, ini baru pertama kalinya Mereka berbincang panjang lebar. Namun Nagato tahu, Kakaknya tak akan memilih wanita sembarangan dan juga terlihat dari pancaran mata Kushina ada kebaikan dan kasih Sayang yang besar untuk sang anak, pancaran yang sama seperti mendiang Ibunya.

"Anda bisa mempercayai Saya yang Mulia Permaisuri. Saya akan menjaga Mereka." Ujar Nagato mantap.

"Terima kasih. Bersiaplah, besok hari pengangkatanmu sebagai Raja."

"Ha'i, Saya pamit Yang Mulia." Nagato pamit undur diri.

'Semoga keputusanku benar Minato.' Batin Kushina menatap kepergian Nagato.

"Kakashi, Kau disana?" tanya Kushina.

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Kakashi menggeser pintu yang ada dibelakang punggung Kushina, jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahui segelintir orang.

"Aku akan memeberimu perintah. Lindungilah Menma dan Naruto dalam bayangan. Jangan ada yang tahu Kau melindungi Mereka." Perintah Kushina.

"Ha'i." Kakashi menggeser kembali pintu itu dan pergi entah kemana.

 _ **Flashback on**_

" _Permaisuri, Menurut tabib, penyakitku semakin parah. Aku pasti akan merasa bersalah jika Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku pada Naruto untuk hadir merayakan hari kelahirannya." Ujar Minato yang tiduran manja dipangkuan Kushina._

" _Yang Mulia, Anda terlalu pesimis, Anda akan berumur panjang, jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku sedih." Ujar Kushina._

" _Kushina..." panggil Minato,sudah lama rasanya Dia tak memanggil nama dari Ratu hatinya itu._

" _Ya, Minato?"_

" _Aku tak takut akan kematian. Aku sudah siap bertemu pendahuluku jika saja Menma sudah besar. Aku mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Jika Nagato naik tahta maka pejabat yang pro pada Nagato akan mencoba mencelakai Menma. Aku memang mempercayai Nagato namun tidak dengan bawahannya. Menma akan selalu terancam, dan Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Saat Aku tak ada, Apa yang akan terjadi nanti dimasa depan? Aku takut."_

" _Minato. Kau hanya mengkhawatirkan Menma? Bagaimana denganku dan Naruto?" tanya Kushina._

" _Aku yakin Kau bisa menjaga diri. Karena Kau adalah Kushina. Dan juga Pejabat Arashi tak akan membiarkan Puteri kesayangannya sengsara. Dan Naruto, Dia akan bertahan, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya, bahkan para pejabat. karena Dia adalah Puteriku hahaha..." Kushina hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya tak mengerti._

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Bisakah Aku mempercayai kata-katamu Minato?" gumam Kushina

(1412)

-8 tahun kemudian-

(Naruto : 15 tahun

Menma : 11 tahun

Kushina : 32 tahun

Nagato : 30 tahun

Konan : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 28 tahun

Ayame : 25 tahun

Chiyo : 40 tahun

Itachi : 18 tahun

Sasuke : 16 tahun

FugAku : 35 tahun)

(Ivera1412)

"Yang Mulia, Kumohon Anda turun yaa... Kepala hamba bisa dipenggal jika Anda terluka. Dan juga, pasti Dayang Chiyo akan marah-marah."pinta Ayame, menatap Naruto yang tengah bersantai diatas pohon.

"Ck. Ayame, Kau semakin cerewet seperti Dayang Chiyo saja. Baiklah, Baik. Aku akan turun, puas."

Naruto dengan cekatan turun dari atas pohon, dan menepuk-nepuk jubah khas Puteri Konohanya yang sedikit berdebu. Ahh, jangan tanya bagaimana gadis itu menaiki dan menuruni pohon dengan jubah berlapisnya itu, karena itu rumit.

"Ya Tuhan Yang Mulia. Bisakah Anda bersikap layaknya Puteri. Bagaimana jika Yang Mulia Ibu Suri melihat Dia pasti akan menambah daftar pelajaran keputerian Anda." Ujar Ayame yang membantu merapikan jubah milik Naruto. Lambang Naga emas dibagian dadanya terlihat hidup saat terkena sinar matahari.

"Nee-sama..." teriak Menma berlari menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

"Menma. Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana, Apa perjalanan menuju Kuil Naga menyenangkan?" tanya Naruto

"Sangat menyenangkan. Disana udaranya sejuk, tenang, Aku dan Kaa-sama mengunjungi makam para leluhur dan juga Ayah. Seharusnya Nee-sama ikut." Jawab Menma terlihat antusias.

"Hormat Saya pada yang Mulia Puteri." Kakashi membungkuk hormat.

"Paman Kakashi, Kau juga ikut, Uhh Aku juga ingin ikut namun tak bisa. Aku harus belajar. Oh iya Paman, Sudah lama kita tidak berlatih ped...

Khem.

... ang,"

"Da-dayang Chiyo, Kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto gugup, senyum paksa Dia tampilkan, keringat dingin menetes dipelipisnya.

"Saya sedari tadi berada bersama Pangeran Agung. Berlatih pedang lagi Yang Mulia? Bukankah lebih baik Anda mempelajari tata krama keputerian?" ujar Dayang Chiyo menatap tajam sang Puteri.

"Ahaha... Ba-baiklah, oh Tuhan, Ayame Ayo, Aku akan terlambat menghadiri pelajaran ilmu klasik. Jaa Paman Kakashi, Menma, Dayang Chiyo." Naruto besertra rombongannya pergi dari taman teratai tempatnya bermain, meninggalkan Kakashi, Menma dan dayang Chiyo.

"Sudah Saya katakan bukan Yang Mulia, Dayang kepala memang menakutkan." Bisik Ayame yang diamini oleh Naruto dan rombongan.

(1412)

"Yang Mulia Apa Anda mendengar Saya?" tanya seorang sarjana yang mengajarkan ilmu klasik pada Naruto.

"Ha'i, silahkan lanjutkan Sensei. Tapi sebelum itu, Bolehkah Saya bertanya?" tanya Naruto dari balik tirai. Ya, memang wajah dari Sang Puteri dirahasiakan dari publik, bahkan didinding dalam Istanapun terkadang Naruto harus memakai caping dan kain tipis agar wajahnya tak dikenali oleh orang-orang dari Kerajaan lain yang datang berkunjung untuk melakukan bisnis.

"Ya, Silahkan yang Mulia." Ujar Sang Sarjana.

"Suara yang kudengar sedari tadi itu, Apa Kau tahu itu apa? Terdengar samar namun Aku yakin itu suara genderang."

"Ah suara itu. Itu suara dari festival rakyat." Jawab Sang Sarjana.

"Festival rakyat? Seperti apa itu?" tanya Naruto seemakin tertarik.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Festival itu diadakan satu tahun sekali, menyambut hari panen besar. Festival ini biasanya diadakan 3 hari, disana semua berkumpul, mulai dari bangsawan dan rakyat biasa, pedagang makanan dan barang yang biasa sammpai yang langka, disana berkumpul semua. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir,pasti akan sangat meriah, Rakyat akan menerbangkan lampion berisi harapan dan do'a, diakhir acara akan ada kembang api. Tetapi, untuk seorang Puteri seperti Anda mungkin akan terdengar membosankan." Sarjana itu menjelaskan panjang lebar, dan didengarkan dengan baik oleh Naruto, tanpa diketahui sang sarjana, Naruto mulai tertarik akan Dunia diluar tembok Istana. Kehidupan rakyatnya seperti apa.

"Kalau begitu, Saya akan melanjutkan pelajaran ini."

'Mungkin tak ada salahnya menyelinap keluar Istana.' Batin Naruto, tak peduli akan penjelasan Sang Sensei.

(Ivera)

Pagi harinya Ayame dan dayang pribadi Naruto dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan Sang Puteri, Dia terlihat lebih diam dan mudah diatur, bahkan Dayang Kepala memuji kecakapan Sang Puteri bermain kecapi.

"Karena semua pelajaran sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi ke taman teratai, Ayo Ayame." Ajak Naruto, berjalan menuju taman kesukaannya.

"Ayame, Apa Kau tahu apa itu festival rakyat?" tanya Naruto.

"tentu saja, yang Mulia. Dulu sebelum Saya memasuki Istana Saya adalah rakyat jelata, dan sering mengikuti lomba yang diadakan di festival rakyat. Itu festival yang selalu Saya nantikan sewaktu kecil. Bermain bersama teman-teman Saya." Jawab Ayame, sambil mengenang masa lalunya.

"Kenapa Anda tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu Yang Mulia?" tanya Ayame heran.

"Tidak. Ayame, Kenapa hari ini banyak orang yang keluar masuk Istana? Apa ada sesuatu?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menatap rombongan yang membawa peti-peti besar kedalam gudang penyimpanan.

"Bukankah Mereka adalah utusan Kerajaan lain yang ingin melakukan kerjasama dan berdagang." Jawab Ayame yakin tak yakin.

Naruto menyeringai senang. Dewa Dewi yang menaungi Kerajaan Konoha sepertinya sangat Sayang padanya karena memberi jalan untuknya agar bisa keluar Istana.

"Ayame, bagaimana Kalau Kita bermain petak umpet. Sudah lama rasanya. Kau yang jaga yaa." Usul Naruyto yang langsung disetujui Ayame tanpa curiga apa-apa.

Naruto langsung melesat menuju tempat-tempat tersembunyi menuju gudang penyimpanan , dan tersenyum saat melihat apa yang dicarinya.

"Nee-sama, Aku ikut,"

"Me-Menma, Sedang Apa Kau disini bocah nakal?" bisik Naruto mencubit pipi Menma karena kesal sudah dibuat kaget.

"Ittai Nee-sama. Ehehe ..." Menma nyengir gaje, dan dibalas tatapan horor oleh Naruto.

"Jangan bilang Kau ingin menyelinap keluar Istana?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Bukankah Nee-sama juga? Aku mendengar percakapan Nee-sama dengan dayang Ayame loohh..."

"Ya tuhan. Kenapa Kami harus memiliki pemikiran yang sama?" gumam Naruto tak habis fikir.

"Baiklah kalau begitu adikku yang tampan. Kalau Kau bersikap baik maka Nee-sama akan mengajakmu, Sekarang Nee-sama akan berganti baju dulu. Setelah itu Nee-sama akan membantu Menma mengenakan baju. Oke."

Tidak ada salahnya bukan mengajak sang adik. Daripada adiknya nekat keluar sendiri. Bisa bahaya nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian keduanya sudah siap. Naruto menyelipkan 2 belati disela-sela betisnya,

"Yosh Kita akan berangkat." Ujar Naruto semangat.

"Nee-sama, tadi itu untuk apa?" tanya Menma tak mengerti.

"Ssst.. hanya Menma yang tahu. Ini adalah hadiah dari Paman Kakashi saat Aku berulang tahun, Ini jimat keberuntungan." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa Kita akan berhasil keluar Istana?" tanya Menma tak yakin, meski sudah memakai pakaian yang sederhana namun memang akan sulit keluar dari penjagaan Istana yang ketat.

"Kau tahu Menma. Tadi Aku melihat anak seumuran Kita ikut masuk kedalam Istana. Kita bisa menyamar ikut sebagai Mereka. Kau jangan panik. Tak semua orang di Istana mengenal Kita mengerti." Ujar Naruto. Dia kemudian mengambil caping yang sekelilingnya tertutupi kain tipis setipis kassa.

"Ha'i."

"Baiklah Kita berangkat."

(1412)

"Arrgghh... Menyebalkan, Paman tolong jaringnya lagi,"pinta Naruto frustasi. Pasalnya itu adalah jaring kelimanya untuk mengambil ikat mas yang ada disana. Jaring yang terlihat seperti terbuat dari kertas. Naruto menatap Menma yang tersenyum kegirangan yang memamerkan ikan masnya.

"Lihat Nee-sama, Aku mendapatkan ikan yang kelima." Teriak Menma kegirangan.

"Wah sepertinya adik Anda berbakat Nona. Anda seorang bangsawan? Sepertinya Saya belum pernah melihat Anda?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dari balik kain yang menutupi wajahnya, "Kami bangsawan dari Kerajaan lain yang tengah melakukan bisnis. Terima kasih Paman, Kami akan melanjutkan ketempat lain lagi." Ujar Naruto menjawab dengan nada halus.

"Ya, hati-hati Nona." Ujar Sang pedagang.

"Nee-sama Aku lapar." Menma memegang perutnya. Memang sudah waktunya makan siang, dan Dia juga memang lapar.

"Menma sepertinya tempat makan disana enak, lihat banyak sekali pengunjungnya." Naruto menujuk sebuah kedai bernama 'Ichiraku'

"Paman eetto.. Tolong 2 porsi makanan yang difavoritkan disini," pesan Naruto pada pria yang tengah menyajikan makanan.

"Irasahi.. Silahkan duduk Nona dan Tuan muda." Sambut pemilik kedai dngan ramahnya.

"Silahkan, maaf menunggu lama, Ramen miso 2 porsi." Pemilik kedai bernama Teuchi itu memberikan 2 mangkok ramen pada Naruto dan Menma. Keduanya terlihat antusias meski Naruto tak terlihat karena tertutupi kain capingnya.

"Arigatou Paman. Ittadakimasu."

Keduanya makan dengan lahap, baru kali ini Mereka makan makanan yang berkuah selezat mungkin, tadi Paman iitu bilang apa? Ramen? Hmm.. sepertinya makanan ini harus dimasukan kedalam daftar menu makan sehari-hari untuk Mereka.

"Nee-sama, rasanya lezat, di Istana sepertinya tak ada menu makanan seperti ini."komentar Menma.

"Ssst.. jangan bahas Istana. Disini tak ada yang tahu siapa Kita," bisik Naruto,

BRAAKK

"Kau mencari masalah denganku brengsek! Jangan sombong hanya karena Kau seorang bangsawan Kau tak mau meminta maaf." Teriak seorang pria berpakaian biasa layaknya rakyat kasta rendah.

"Hah! Kau tak tahu Ayahku?! Kau bisa dipenggal ditempat ini sekarang juga." Uajr pemuda bangsawan yang tak kalah sama berteriaknya.

"Mereka Kenapa Paman?" tanya Naruto yang kurang nyaman mendengar teriakan saat menikmati makan siangnya.

"Masalah sepele Nona. Sepertinya, Pemuda bangsawan itu tak mau meminta maaf karena telah menjatuhkan makanan pria itu. Biarkan saj... hey Nona mau kemana? Jangan ikut campur." Teriak Teuchi memperingatkan.

"Ch. Kau hanya manusia tak berguna yang berdiri ketakutan dibalik pungung nama Ayahmu. Bangsawan memang semuanya seenaknya. Seakan Dunia tunduk dibawah kaki Mereka." Ujar pria itu mencemooh.

"Kau! Kubunuh Kau!" Sang Pemuda menarik pedang dari sarungnya, siap mengayunkan pada si pria.

"Anoo.. Permisi mengganggu, bisakah jika ingin membuat keributan jangan disini? Pengunjung disini terganggu, termasuk Aku. Aku tak bisa menikmati makan siangku dengan santai. Aku tak tahu masalah Kalian apa dan tak ingin tahu, Jadi, Kalian bisa melanjutkan pertengkaran Kalian diluar, itupun jika Kalian ingin ditangkap dan dipenjarakan oleh prajurit Istana."

Orang-orang menatap takjub, Naruto dengan santainya menangkis pedang pemuda itu dengan sarung pedang yang entah kapan Dia ambil. Terlebih Dia dengan berani melerai pertengkaran Mereka.

"Jangan mencoba menghalangiku Nona. Harusnya Kau membela Kaummu bukan Mereka yang dari kasta rendah." Sang pemuda tak terima mengacungkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

Naruto mendekati si pria dan berbisik, "Jangan pernah samakan Aku denganmu. Aku bukan berasal dari Kaummu, Kau pasti dari klan Hyuuga, namun bukan keluarga inti karena Aku belum pernah melihatmu di pesta Kerajaan, Aku bisa saja meminta Paman Hiashi untuk mengeluarkanmu dari klan, namun Aku masih memiliki hati. Aku juga bisa saja membuatmu serta keluargamu mengalami hal buruk sampai 3 keturunanmu jika Aku mau. Turuti perkataanku, Minta maaflah pada Paman itu, ganti semua kerusakan yang Kau perbuat dan jangan sampai Aku melihatmu lagi." Bisik Naruto berbahaya, membuat si pemuda mengangguk ketakutan. Entah kenapa aura yang dipancarkan gadis didepannya membuat dirinya segan.

"Dan Paman. Maaf saja, namun tak semua bangsawan itu sama, Diantara Mereka masih ada yang memiliki hati." Ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Benarkah? Tapi Sayangnya Aku sudah tak percaya lagi. Sekarang ini banyak sekali para bangsawan yang hanya memperkaya diri Mereka. Sedangkan pajak dinaikan, membuat rakyat seperti Kami kesusahan. Mungkin rumor itu benar, Raja yang sekarang tidak kompeten, Raja yang seharusnya tak memiliki tahta, Tahta yang harusnya milik dari keturunan sah Yang Mulia Raja Minato. Raja yang tak sah hanya akan membawa petaka pada Kerajaan yang dipimpinnya." Ujar si pria tak takut.

"Lancang. Itu bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah pemberontakan. Lagipula Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Yang mulia Raja tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu." Naruto tak suka, sangat tak suka jika ada orang yang membicarakan tentang Pamannya, tak tahukah bahwa sang Paman bekerja keras untuk kepentingan Kerajaan?

"Nee-sama sebaiknya kita pergi." Menma menarik lengan sang kakak dan berjalan keluar kedai tentunya setelah membayar 2 porsi ramen yang tadi dimakan Mereka.

"Nee-sama terlalu emosi. Biarkan rakyat bersuara, Mereka tak tahu apa-apa tentang Yang Mulia Raja, cukup Kita yang tahu kerja keras Yang Mulia. Ayo Kita bermain lagi, kita kesini untuk bermain, bukan Mencari keributan." Ujar Menma bijak.

"Kau benar, Ayo Menma, kita nikmati festival ini."

Terkadang jika dilihat sebenarnya siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik. Karena terkadang Menma bisa menjadi tenang dan bijak layaknya Minato saat kecil. Tak gampang terpancing emosi.

(1412)

Istana (taman teratai)

Ayame panik. Amat sangat panik, pasalnya Puteri Naruto tak ditemukan dimanapun, padahal dia sudah berteriak menyerah, firasatnya tak enak.

"Sedang Apa Kau Ayame?" tanya dayang kepala Chiyo.

"da-dayang kepala. Sa-Saya sedang mencari Yang Mulia Puteri, Kami bermain petak umpet namun Beliau tak ditemukan dimanapun, padahal Saya sudah berteriak menyerah." Jawab Ayame takut.

Chiyo terdiam. Pasalnya Dia juga tengah mencari Pangeran Agung yang menghilang saat pelajaran. Mungkinkah sekarang keduanya ini tengah bersama disuatu tempat, menunggu ditemukan?

"Cari disetiap penjuru. Pangeran Agung juga menghilang, kemungkinan Mereka bersama. Mungkin Mereka ingin mencoba membuat Kita bekerja keras." Ujar Chiyo memerintahkan dayang dan prajurit pribadi Puteri dan Pangeran.

Pencarian dilakukan di Istana, cukup untuk mebuat keributan disana atas hilangnya kedua Putera dan Puteri dari Raja sebelumnya. Jika terjadi apa-apa, maka para dayang dan prajurit pribadi Merekalah yang terkena imbas, baik itu hukuman dari Raja maupun Ibu Suri yang Merupakan ibu Mereka.

"Da-dayang Kepala. Sa-Saya me-menemukan ini." Seorang dayang memperhatikan baju kebesaran milik sang Puteri dan Pangeran.

"Dimana Kau menemukannya?" tanya Chiyo.

"Digudang Penyimpanan tempat pakaian yang akan dihadiahklan pada Putera dan Puteri bangsawan." Jawab sang dayang takut.

Ayame jatuh terduduk melihat pakaian yang seharusnya dikenakan Sang Puteri, "Da-dayang kepala. Sepertinya Yang Mulia Puteri dan Pangeran. Mereka pergi keluar Istana." Ujar Ayame.

TBC

A/N : Hallo Minna. Saya datang dengan cerita yang baru, padahal cerita yang lainnya belum selesai. Namun mau bagaimanapun Aku sudah berusaha menyelesaikannya namun malah ide cerita yang baru, well yang penting bisa selesai sampai End. Dan saat baca fanfic ini silahkan kalian bayangkan aja Kerajaan dinasti Silla. Pakaian Mereka juga seperti di dinasti Silla, hanya memakai lambang naga didada Mereka. Silahkan lihat di mbah google drama korea The great queen seondeok. Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Oke byee...


	2. Chapter 2

**Crown** **© Ivera**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : drama, family, tragedy, action, dkk.**

 **Pair : You know :D**

 **WARNING : OOC, typo, miss typo, ala Kerajaan dinasti Silla, bahasa amburadul, alur tak jelas, femNaru.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read guys**_.

 **Ivera present**

(Naruto : 15 tahun

Menma : 11 tahun

Kushina : 32 tahun

Nagato : 30 tahun

Konan : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 28 tahun

Ayame : 25 tahun

Chiyo : 40 tahun

Itachi : 18 tahun

Sasuke : 16 tahun

Mikoto : 32 tahun

Fugaku : 35 tahun)

Kushina berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah Aula utama, tempat Sang Raja tengah melakukan rapat dengan para pejabat Istana.

"Yang Mulia. Mohon untuk perintahkan seluruh prajurit Istana mencari Puteri Naruto dan Pangeran Agung." Ujar Kushina membuka pintu Aula dan menerobos masuk.

"Ibu Suri. Apa yang membuat Anda panik seperti itu?" tanya Nagato

"Putera dan Puteriku, Mereka kemungkinan menyelinap keluar Istana. Ditemukan baju kebesaran Mereka digudang penyimpanan dan 2 pasang baju yang menghilang. Tolong carilah Mereka Yang Mulia."

Nagato menggebrak meja kaget,"Kalian semua dengar. Kuperintahkan Kalian dan bawahan Kalian untuk mencari kedua keponakanku, Mereka harus kembali dalam keadaan hidup tanpa kurang apapun." Teriak Nagato. Seketika Aula panik, pejabat berhamburan menggumpulkan para bawahan kepercayaan milik Mereka.

"Ibu Suri. Mari Saya antarkan ke kediaman Anda. Serahkan urusan Puteri Naruto dan Pangeran Agung pada Kami." Nagato menuntun Kushina yang terlihat lemas tak berdaya.

(1412)

"Ini kesempatan untuk kita. Cari Pangeran Agung dan bunuh Dia."

(Ivera)

"Menma Ayo pulang." Ajak Naruto.

"Tidak. Bukankah setelah menerbangkan lampion Kita bisa melihat kembang api? Aku ingin melihatnya. Karena Aku yakin, setelah Kita masuk Istana kembali Kita tak akan bisa menyelinap keluar lagi. Pasti Mereka akan menjaga Kita terus 24 jam."

Naruto tak bisa apa-apa. Yang dikatakan Menma benar. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika dia menikmati acara malam yang tak akan Dia jumpai lagi.

(1412)

"Ayolah ototou, nikmati festivalnya, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." ujar Itachi dengan wajah ceria, tak mencerminkan Uchiha sekali.

"Kau tahu Aku tak suka dengan keramaian. Saat di Istana ada pesta saja Aku selalu menjauh dan Kau membawaku ketempat seramai ini. Dasar Gila," Sasuke menggerutu tak suka akan sifat Sang Kakak yang tentu saja tak ditanggapi dengan serius.

"Ah Takoyaki, tunggu disini Ya ototou." Ujar Itachi

Sasuke menatap keramaian yang ada didepannya. Dia jadi ingat saat dirinya berumur 11 tahun saat mengahadiri pesta kelahiran Sang Puteri yang kesepuluh. Dia memilih berjalan ditaman daripada bermain dengan anak bangsawan dan ditaman itulah Dia bertemu malaikat. Yang Dia ketahui adalah Puteri sulung dari mendiang Raja Minato.

Rambut pirangnya yang tergerai, yang hanya dihiasi beberapa hiasan sederhana namun terlihat cocok. baju kebesarannya yang terlihat elegan dipakainya, dan lambang naga didadanya yang terlihat agung. Menandakan status yang Dia sandang, dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah mata sapphire Sang Puteri. Sangat indah namun sayangnya Sasuke harus melihat air mata keluar dari mata indah itu, menelusuri pipi putih chubynya.

Dan ingin rasanya Dia menyapa, namun sayangnya Dia tak berani. Status Puteri yang disandang sang gadislah yang membuat nyalinya ciut, dan dia menyesalinya sampai sekarang.

"Ya Tuhan Menma. Jangan membuka caping Nee-sama," lamunan Sasuke buyar, matanya terbelalak. Bermimpikah Dia melihat ini? Bukankah Dia Puteri Naruto? Sasuke terkekeh, mana mungkin ada Puteri ditengah festival rakyat tanpa penjagaan?

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah lebih nyaman melihat tanpa terhalang sesuatu." Ujar Menma polos.

"Kau tak mengerti sayang, sekarang kembalikan caping Nee-sama." Naruto mencoba mengambil capingnya, namun terjatuh dari tangan Menma.

"Ini capingnya Nona." Sasuke entah kenapa malah mengambilkan caping gadis itu, mencoba melihat lebih dekat. Benar, Dia Sang Puteri. Lalu dimana para penjaganya.

"Te-terima Kasih Tuan." Ujar Naruto memakai kembali capingnya. Dia memang harus memakai caping karena sangat jarang dan mungkin tak ada rakyat Konoha yang memiliki rambut pirang cerah dan mata sapphire seperti dirinya, mungkin hanya keturunan Namikaze, sedangkan Menma. Rambut pirangnya tertutup topi bangsawannya, matanya juga bukanlah sapphire, melainkan violet sama seperti Ibunya.

"Menma, ikut dengan Nee-sama." Bisik Naruto yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba panik. Dia berlari menjauhi Sasuke, bukan takut karena pemuda itu namun Dia merasakan ada yang mengawasi. Dan Sasuke yang juga melihat ada yang mengikuti gadis yang diyakininya Puteri Naruto. Diapun ikut mengejar, merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hey ototou Kau mau kemana?" tanya Itachi melihat Sasuke yang berlari panik.

"Sial bau darah, Kau ingin membuat masalah ototou?" gumam Itachi saat sampai ditempat Sasuke tadi berdiri.

(1412)

Kushina terus berbaring, ditemani oleh Permaisuri Konan, Isteri dari Nagato yang setia menemani dan menenagkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Permaisuri. Dimana Jendaral Kakashi?" tanya Kushina lemah.

"Jendral Kakashi tengah melakukan tugas diperbatasan, karena ada masalah dengan perampok Yang Mulia. Mungkin akan memakan waktu lama." Jawab Konan.

Kenapa disaat genting seperti ini orang-orang yang bisa membantunya malah tidak ada? Oh Dewa, Jika Dia sampai kehilangan kedua anaknya, Dia tak mungkin lagi bisa melanjutkan hidup. Amanah dari Minato tak bisa Ia jalankan.

"Permaisuri. Apa keduanya baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir." Ujar Kushina mengutarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Yang Mulia Raja mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk mencari Puteri Naruto dan Pangeran Agung." Konan menenangkan.

(1412)

Naruto berlari. Dia tak salah, memang benar ada yang mengikutinya, pria itu mengikutinya dan Dia harus bergegas pergi, "Tunggu Nee-sama, Aku lelah." Ujar Menma.

Ahh sial Dia lupa. Menma belum terbiasa berlatih fisik.

"Menma, Nee-sama mohon bertahan sebentar lagi." Ujar Naruto. Tempat ini terlalu sepi. Tak baik, Mereka harus kabur.

"Oh. Oh. Yang Mulia Puteri dan Pangeran Agug. Anda mau kemana?" tanya pria berpakaian hitam lusuh, wajahnya tertutup oleh caping yang sama lusuhnya.

"Siapa Kau?! Bagaimana Kau bisa tahu kami? Kau bukan orang dari Istana. Siapa yang mengirimu?" tanya Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri namun tak menutupi suaranya yang terdengar bergetar.

"Perintah Tuanku. Bunuh Pangeran Agung secepatnya. Jadi bisakah Anda menyingkir Yang Mulia? Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Dan misiku akan cepat selesai." Ujar Sang pria bercaping.

Naruto mengambil 1 belatinya, "Tidak akan. Kakak mana yang mau menyerahkan nyawa adiknya, dasar bodoh,"

"Seorang Puteri tak baik bermain benda tajam seperti itu, turunkan itu dan berikan adikmu Puteri." Ujar pria misterius, mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Naruto.

Jika saja Dia membawa pedang maka Dia akan mudah melawan. Sedangkan ini? Hanya belati ditangannya. keajaiban yang mungkin bisa menolong Mereka.

"Aku tak takut. Lawan Aku jika Kau tetap ingin melukai adikku."

Si pria tertawa, lucu juga Puteri yang ada didepannya itu. Mencoba melawan dirinya hanya dengan sebuah belati .

"Baiklah jika itu maumu Aku akan mengirimu ke tempat Ayahmu, dan setelah itu adikmu juga akan menyusul," pria itu mengarahkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

Trang.

Pedang dan belati beradu, Naruto tak dapat menahan. Sebelum belati itu lepas dari tangannya Naruto mendorong si pria dan menancapkan belatinya ditangan kanan si pria sekuat mungkin

"Arrghh. Dasar gadis kecil sialan." Pria itu mengaduh kesakitan dan mencabut belati itu.

Melihat peluang itu Naruto mendorong Menma agar berlari.

Crass.

Naruto menggigit Bibirnya agar tak berteriak. Punggungnya terasa perih, Dia jatuh terduduk, menatap kebelakang. Si pria menyeringai senang.

"Itu yang akan Kau terima jika melawan orang sepertiku."

"Nee-sama," teriak Menma, memburu sang Kakak yang tengah menahan sakit.

"Pergilah, Kembali ke Istana." Bisik Naruto lemah, Menma menggeleng.

"Tidak, Nee-sama, bangunlah kumohon, kita pulang bersama." Ujar Menma.

"Oh. Oh Pangeran. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana karena Kau juga akan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari Kakakmu itu."

Naruto terbelalak melihat pedang yang diacungkan pada Sang adik.

'Paman kakashi, beri Aku kekuatan,' batin Naruto, dengan sekuat tenaga Dia mencoba meraih belati satunya lagi, dan melemparkannya.

Cleb.

Pria itu kembali berteriak, sekarang lebih keras. Matanya, mata sebelah kirinya terkena belati tajam itu, Naruto tersenyum lemah melihat hasilnya. Benar kata Paman Kakashi, Dia lebih berbakat dalam hal membidik daripada bermain pedang.

"Kubunuh Kau!"

Naruto menutup matanya.

Trang.

Pedang si pria ditangkis, Sasuke melindungi Naruto. Tidak sia-sia Dia membawa pedangnya. Ternyata ada gunanya juga.

"Sasuke, Kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi datang menyusul,. Bersama beberapa prajurit.

Pria itu mendecih kesal. Ini hal yang tak menguntungkan, "Prajurit. Kejar pria itu," Perintah Itachi.

"Hey. Kau baik-baik saja Nona?" tanya Sasuke memangku Naruto yang sudah diambang batas kesadaran.

"A-a-arigatou.." bisik Naruto.

"Nee-sama? Ja-jangan tinggalkan Aku, Nee-sama, bangun" Menma mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang Kakak khawatir.

"Tenanglah. Kakakmu hanya pingsan, hanya saja Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Dia harus segera dibawa ke tabib." Ujar Sasuke mencoba menenangkan meski dirinya juga sama khawatirnya saat dirasa tangan yang memegang punggung gadis itu merasakan hangatnya darah yang mengalir.

"Ka-kalau begitu Ki-kita harus ke Istana. Tabib pasti bisa menyembuhkannya." Ujar Menma.

Sudah Sasuke duga memang gadis itu Sang Puteri dan yang dihadapannya itu pasti Pangeran Agung. Sepertinya kedua orang penting ini menyelinap keluar Istana.

"Sasu..., Ya-yang Mulia." Itachi membungkuk hormat saat melihat Menma dan juga gadis didekapan Sasuke yang sudah tak memakai caping lagi. Entah kemana perginya caping itu, yang pasti jatuh disuatu tempat.

"Kalian. Carikan tandu. Cepat," perintah Itachi pada prajurit bawahannya yang masih ada disana.

"Luka Yang Mulia Puteri cukup parah. Yang Mulia, Silahkan ikut Saya. Kita pulang ke Istana." Ujar Itachi pada Menma yang hanya bisa menangis sesegukan.

"Sasuke, Tolong Kau urus Puteri Naruto, Aku akan membawa Pangeran Agung terlebih dahulu. Kau tunggu tandu." Itachi menggendong Menma. Dia harus secepatnya ke Istana. Ini masalah serius.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Jika soal urusan negara dan Istana memang Itachi yang paling tahu, bagaimapun Dia adalah salah satu pejabat Istana yang cakap meski dengan pangkatnya yang rendah, padahal dengan kecerdasan yang dimiliki sang Kakak Dia bisa meraih jabatan yang Dia suka.

"Kenapa lama sekali?! Cepatlah, Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya kepala Kalian akan terpenggal," Oke sekarang dia bersikap tak Uchiha sekali dengan berteriak seperti itu.

(Ivera1412)

Kushina mencoba mencoba berdiri, Dia merasa Putera dan Puterinya akan pulang, dan Dia harus menyambutnya.

"Yang Mulia. Silahkan Anda beristirahat kembali," ujar Konan yang masih setia menunggu.

"Tidak Permaisuri. Anakku akan pulang dan Aku harus menyambut Mereka." Ujar Kushina.

"Yang Mulia Raja tiba."

Konan menarik lembut tangan Kushina agar tetap ditempatnya semula.

"Ibu Suri. Bagaimana tubuh Anda? Apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Nagato menghampiri Sang Kakak ipar.

"Yang Mulia, Pangeran dan Puteri. Apa Anda berhasil menemukan Mereka?" tanya Kushina yang tak mengindahkan akan kekhawatiran Nagato.

"Anda harus tenang Ibu Suri. Menma sekarang tengah ada di Istana timur, dan Naru, Dia terluka. Sekarang ini tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Istana."

Apakah Tuhan tengah menghukum dirinya? "A-antarkan Aku pada Menma. Dan Naruto, bawa Dia ke Istana timur." Ujar Kushina. Entah tenaga darimana yang pasti Dia mampu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kediaman milik Naruto.

"Ibu Suri, sebaiknya Anda tenang dan beristirahatlah. Ada tabib yang akan menangani Naru," ujar Nagato, mencoba mencegah Kushina.

"Jangan menghalangiku Yang Mulia. Kedua anakku tengah membutuhkanku."

"Chiyo, bantu Aku." Ujar Kushina.

Nagato dan Konan hanya menatap kepergian rombongan Ibu Suri yang berjalan perlahan.

"Aku akan menyusul Ibu Suri, Yang Mulia." Ujar Konan pamit.

"Ya. Dampingi Dia Permaisuri, Ibu Suri butuh seseorang disampingnya." Ujar Nagato.

(1412)

Istana timur kediaman Naruto terlihat sIbuk, tabib berlalu lalang menyiapkan obat-obatan, Mereka tengah menunggu kedatangan sang Puteri yang dikabarkan terluka.

"Yang mulia Puteri Naruto tiba."

Sasuke datang bersama tandu yang membawa Naruto, Dia bahkan mengangkat tubuh Naruto memasuki kamarnya untuk segera diobati. Peraturan akan larangan menyentuh tubuh anggota inti Kerajaan Dia langgar, pengecualian untuk tabib, kasim, maupun dayang. Karena Mereka telah memiliki izin khusus dan menjalani banyak prosedur.

"Sasuke." Panggil Itachi saat melihat sang adik keluar kediaman sang Puteri.

"Aniki. Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Agung?" tanya Sasuke menghampiri Sang Kakak.

"Sudah pasti Dia syok. Sekarang ini Dia tengah istirahat."

"Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi sayangnya Kita tak bisa pulang terlebih dahulu, Kau akan menjadi saksi penyerangan Yang Mulia. Ini akan menjadi masalah yang cukup serius. Dan pasti akan dibahas bersama pejabat kelas atas." Itachi menatap adiknya yang seakan tak peduli akan ucapannya.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Sedang apa Kalian?" keduanya membungkuk hormat melihat siapa yang menyapa.

"Ayah. Tidak, hanya saja Sasuke yang menjadi saksi mata dan menolong Yang Mulia. Karenanya Dia sekarang ada di Istana. Ayah sendiri, kukira Ayah dirumah."

"Ada rapat darurat, dan Aku bahkan belum pulang, Para pejabat diperintahkan mencari Pangeran Agung dan Puteri Naruto. Dan sekarang kami akan melakukan rapat perihal penyerangan pada keduanya, dan Sasuke Kau pasti akan dipanggil, bersiaplah." Ujar Fugaku menatap Putera bungsunya.

"Ha'i. Aku akan siap menjadi saksi." Fugaku mengangguk kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Yang mulia Ibu Suri tiba." Kasim memberi tahu kedatangan Kushina, Itachi dan Sasuke menyingkir, menjauhi kediaman Naruto.

"Mana Putera dan Puteriku?" tanya Kushina pada salah satu dayang disana.

"Yang Mulia, Puteri Naruto sekarang ini tengah ditangani tabib, sedangkan Pangeran Agung kini istirahat, tabib memberinya obat penenang." Jawab dayang itu.

Kushina bergegas masuk kedalam untuk melihat keadaan Puterinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Shizune?" tanya Kushina pada tabib yang menangani Naruto.

"Luka dipunggungnya cukup dalam Yang Mulia. Puteri Naruto juga kehilangan banyak darah, namun Anda tak perlu cemas, Pendarahannya sudah Saya hentikan. Kami tinggal mengobati luka sayatannya, setelah itu tinggal menunggu Puteri sadar." Jawab Shizune, tak lupa membungkuk hormat pada Kushina.

"Pasti sakit sayang. Kau kuat Naru," Kushina mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Ka- Kaa-sama..." panggil Naruto yang merasakan air mata Kushina yang jatuh diatas pipinya.

"Naru, Kau sudah sadar sayang?" tanya Kushina menatap Puterinya yang tersenyum lemah.

"Jangan menangis Kaa-sama. Naru tak suka melihatnya," ujar Naruto masih dengan suara lemahnya.

"Kaa-sama tidak menangis karena sedih Naru. Kaa-sama menangis senang, karena Dewa melindungi Kalian." Kushina menghapus air matanya, agar Puterinya itu tak khawatir.

"Menma? Dimana Pangeran Agung?" tanya Naruto yang baru ingat akan adiknya.

"Tenang sayang. Menma sekarang tengah isirahat. Kau juga harus istirahat. Kaa-sama harus menghadiri rapat pejabat." Nauto menangguk mengerti, dan memejamkan matanya lelah.

(1412)

"Yang Mulia, Mohon untuk dilakukan pencarian besar-besaran siapa yang berani menyerang keluarga Kerajaan." Ujar pejabat Arashi yang merupakan Kakek dari Naruto dan Menma.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Ini kejahatan yang serius, hukum pancungpun tak cukup untuk orang itu, Mohon Yang Mulia memberi Perintah." Ujar Hiashi.

"Yang Mulia." Para pejabat bersuara.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri tiba." Kasim dari arah luar memberitahu.

"Ibu Suri, Kenapa Anda kesini? Biarkan Aku yang mengurushi masalah ini. Ini sudah malam, beristirahatlah." Ujar Nagato.

"Tidak Yang Mulia. Bagaimana Aku bisa tidur nyenyak jika orang yang mencoba membunuh kedua anakku masih berkeliaran diluar sana? Ibu mana yang akan tenang sementara anaknya tengah menahan rasa sakit. Puteraku sekarang ini bisa istirahat karena obat dari tabib, namun bisa Anda bayangkan jika Dia terbangun dan meningat peristiwa yang menimpannya? Dia masih anak-anak, Yang Mulia."

Aula kini hening. Dari masa pemerintahan Nagato belum pernah Ibu Suri Kerajaan Konoha ini turut campur aan masalah Kerajaan, meski sebenarnya Dia tak dilarang berpendapat, namun dirinya memilih untuk melihat sistem pemerintahan yang dibangun adik dari suaminya, namun berbeda cerita jika sudah menyangkut kedua anaknya, Kushina rela tak tidur jika itu diperlukan. Dia yang akan turun tangan sendiri.

Nagato menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu, Ibu Suri bisa duduk didekatku." Ujar Nagato, turun dari singgasananya, menuntun Kushina agar duduk disebelahnya, tempat biasanya Sang Permaisuri menemani jika memang rapatnya memerlukan kehadiran Sang Ibu negara.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia." Ujar Kushina.

"Baiklah, Kita akan menghadirkan saksi penyeraangan anggota keluarga Kerajaan." Lanjut Nagato yang sudah kembali duduk.

Sasuke masuk ditemani Itachi, wajah khas Uchiha dipasangnya dengan apik agar tak terpengaruh atmosfer tegang diruangan itu.

"Ceritakan apa yang Kau lihat," perintah Nagato.

"Ha'i, sebelum itu, Saya Uchiha Sasuke memberi hormat pada Yang Mulia Raja dan Ibu Suri." Sasuke memberi salam hormat. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat kesopanan adiknya, bahkan Fugakupun mengangguk bangga.

"Aku terima hormatmu. Ahh Kau Putera dari Pejabat Fugaku? Silahkan ceritakan kesaksianmu Sasuke." Ujar Nagato.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

"Jadi maksudmu Puteri dan Pangeran Agung menyamar menjadi bangsawan biasa namun si penyerang seakan tahu identitas keduanya?" tanya Nagato memastikan.

"Ha'i. Penyerang itu juga terluka Yang Mulia. Tangan Kanan dan matanya kirinya terkena belati yang dibawa Puteri Naruto." Sasuke mengeluarkan 2 bilah belati dari balik bajunya.

"Yang pasti pembunuhan berencana. Orang luar Istana tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Puteri Naruto dan Pangeran Agung berada diluar tembok Istana, Ada yang mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membunuh keduanya." Ujar Arashi, para pejabat kembali berbisik.

"Yang Mulia. Jika kesaksian dari Putera hamba benar, maka kasus ini harus diusut secara tuntas." Ujar Fugaku,

"Silahkan keputusan Anda Yang Mulia." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Mendengar kesaksian dari Sasuke bahwa si penyerang itu terluka dilengan dan matanya maka Aku perintahkan pada Kalian untuk mencari orang berciri-ciri seperti itu dan bawa padaku." Titah Nagato.

Pertemuan dIbubarkan, Sasuke dan Itachi mengikuti Sang Ayah untruk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Yang Mulia, Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ujar Kushina saat dirasa sudah tak ada siapapun.

"Silahkan Ibu Suri."

"Aku ingin mengadakan pernikahan Kerajaan. Aku ingin mencari calon suami untuk Puteriku, agar Dia terlindungi." Ujar Kushina.

"Naru masih berumur 15 tahun Ibu Suri."

"Aku tahu, namun jika Aku tak melakukan ini Naru akan ditempatkan dalam posisi sulit. Dia butuh perlindungan, sedangkan Aku tak dapat melindunginya dengan kekuasaanku sebagai Ibu Suri, Aku hanya bisa ada untuk Menma. Harus ada yang menjadi tameng Yang Mulia." Ujar Kushina.

"Anda meragukanku Ibu Suri? Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Mereka. Anda jangan khawatir, biarkan Aku yang mengurus masalah ini. Aku ingin setidaknya menjadi Paman Mereka yang dapat melindungi."

"Tap Yang Mulia..."

"Tunggulah setidaknya Naru berumur 17 tahun, maka pernikahan Kerajaan akan dilangsungkan." Kushina mengangguk pasrah. Apa Dia harus menpercayakan Naruto pada Nagato lagi? Dia yakin dikalangan pejabat ada pengkhianat yang ingin melenyapkan Menma dan Naruto.

"Aku mempercayai Anda sepenuhnya Yang Mulia. Tapi, Aku tak bisa mempercayai semua pejabat Istana. Saat Naruto dan Menma hilang tak ada yang tahu kecuali orang Istana, termasuk para pejabat. Mungkin salah satu dari Mereka ingin melenyapkan Menma, namun dihalangi oleh Naruto. Aku takut kehilangan Mereka."

"Aku akan menambah personil untuk melindungi keduanya. Anda tak perlu khawatir Ibu Suri, Anda harus banyak istirahat, akhir-akhir ini Anda terlihat terlalu lelah. Semua akan terkendali, Silahkan Anda istirahat Ibu Suri."

"Chiyo apa Kau diluar?" Nagato memanggil dayang kepala.

"Ya, Yang Mulia." Chiyo datang menghadap.

"Antarkan Ibu Suri ke kediamannya, dan pastikan agar Beliau istirahat dengan cukup." Perintah Nagato.

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

"Yang Mulia Raja. Kuserahkan semua padamu." Ujar Kushina sebelum akhirnya keluar dariAula.

(1412)

"Karena kecerobohan anak buahmu, Pangeran Agung masih dalam keadaan utuh, bahkan sekarang bawahan kepercayaanmu menjadi buruan di Kerajaan. Bereskan masalah ini sampai tuntas. Aku akan menjalankan rencanaku yang kedua. Rencana yang bisa membuat Pangeran Agung ditendang dari Istana"

(1412)

Tidak biasanya Sasuke bangun siang. Mungkin ini efek lelah semalam karena begitu banyak peristiwa dihari itu yang benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Ibu, Ayah, Aniki. Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke melihat ketiganya yang rapih.

"Tentu saja ke Istana. Kau lupa Kita diundang oleh Puteri Naruto?" Itachi mengingatkan.

"Kenapa Kau tak membangunkanku dari awal baka!" Sasuke masuk kedalam mandi dengan jengkel.

"Adikmu kenapa Itachi?" tanyua Mikoto.

"Entah," jawab Itachi tak peduli.

(1412)

"Aww... pelan-pelan Ayame, pelan-pelan. Aku tak mau lukaku berdarah lagi," ujar Nariuto saat baju kebesaran yang terbuat dari suteranya mengenai luka.

"Harusnya Anda mendengarkan apa kata tabib Shizune, luka Yang Mulia harus selalu ditutupi kain bersih, jangan hanya kain tipis biasa seperti ini. Sakit bukan jika lukanya tergesek kain, sutera sekalipun."

"Cerewet, Ayame, Aku yakin kelak Kau akan menjadi seperti Dayang kepala."

"Apapun itu asal jangan samakan hamba dengan dayang kepala Yang Mulia."

"Yang Mulia Puteri. Pejabat Uchiha beserta keluarga tiba."

"Hormat Kami Yang mulia Puteri. Semoga Anda diberi kesehatan dan panjang umur." Fugaku membungkuk hormat, diikuti ketiganya.

Biasanya jika Naruto bertemu dengan Pejabat Fugaku Dia tak memerlukan tirai penghalang ini, namun berbeda jika Fugaku membawa orang dari luar Istana.

"Silahkan duduk Paman Fugaku beserta keluarga." Naruto menyambut Mereka ramah.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita dari beberapa dayangku. Bahwa Putera bungsumu menolongku dan membawaku kesini. Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih, berkatnya Aku dan Menma masih hidup. Namun banyak hal yang dilanggar Puteramu. Salah satunya adalah menyentuh anggota keluarga Kerajaan. Dan memasuki kediamanku, dan harusnya Puteramu dihukum karena itu. Tapi karena itu dalam keadaan kritis, Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, begitu pula Ibu Suri dan Yang Mulia Raja. Karenanya...

Naruto memberi isyarat pada Ayame untuk membuka tirai.

.. Aku Puteri Kerajaan Konoha, Kakak dari Pangeran Agung mengucapkan banyak terima kasih." Naruto membungkuk hormat.

Pantang bagi keluarga Kerajaan membungkuk didepan orang lain selain keluarganya dan Naruto melakukan itu sekarang didepan pejabat Istana beserta keluarga.

"Ya-yang Mulia. Kumuhon jangan lakukan itu." Ayame bersujud, Fugaku yang melihat itupun ikut bersujud.

"Angkat kepala Anda Yang Mulia." Ujar Fugaku

"Tapi, berkat Kalian Aku bisa tetap bersama keluargaku. Berkat Puteramu Aku dapat terus melihat Menma."

"Dobe. Ayahku bilang angkat kepalamu."

"Dobe? Beraninya Kau pada Yang Mulia..." Ayame menatap Sasuke dengan mata permusuhan yang jelas terlihat.

"Ayeme, cukup. Dan Kau Putera bungsu. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku adalah Puteri kebangaan Ayahku. Dasar teme." Naruto bangkit dari acara membungkuknya, menatap Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar.

"Khem. Yang Mulia, Aku penasaran siapa yang mengajarkan kata-kata tak sopan seperti itu?" dayang kepala sudah ada di depan pintu.

Naruto menatap Ayame yang tak memberitahu kedatangan dayang kepala dan dibalas tatapan meminta maaf dari Ayame. "Ahh Dayang Chiyo, Ada apa kesini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Naruto gugup.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang takut akan seorang dayang dan mendengus, 'Kubunuh Kau!' begitu kira-kira arti tatapan Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia Ibu Suri datang berkunjung." Jawab Chiyo.

"Kaa-sama? Oh Ya Tuhan, Kaa-sama silahkan duduk." Naruto menyambut Ibunya, mendudukan Kushina ditempat duduknya, sedangkan Naruto duduk didekat Sasuke.

"Salam hormat Saya Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Semoga Anda diberi kesehatan dan umur panjang."Fugaku memberi salam hormat.

"Pejabat Fugaku Kau juga disini."

"Ya Kaa-sama, Mereka Saya undang untuk ucapan terima kasihku pada Putera bungsu Paman Fugaku."

"Dan Mikoto, Sudah lama sekali Aku tak melihatmu, jahat sekali Kau tak pernah mengunjungiku sejak Menma lahir." Kushina menatap teman lamanya yang ternyata isteri Fugaku.

"Maaf Yang Mulia, Saya sIbuk dengan keluarga, terlebih Sasuke yang sekarang beranjak dewasa, Dia harus sering diawasi." Kushina mengangguk mengerti.

"Namun jika melihat posisi ini seakan Puteriku sudah berkeluarga dan berkunjung ke Istana bersama keluarga besarnya." Kushina tersenyum.

"Kaa-sama, itu tak lucu." Protes Naruto,

"Itachi juga sudah besarnya. Kenapa Kau masih saja menjadi pejabat rendahan dengan kepintaranmu itu?" tanya Kushina.

"Saya hanya tidak ingin terlalu pusing mengurusi masalah politik, dan juga Saya masih perlu banyak belajar dari Ayah." Jawab Itachi.

"Pasti Kau Sasuke, Awalnya kukira Kau seorang wanita saat melihatmu waktu kecil ternyata sekarang Kau menjadi pria tampan." Puji Kushina,

"Oh ya Kau mau menjadi menantuku?" tanya Kushina terlihat antusias.

"Kaa-sama, jika Kaa-sama kesini hanya untuk ini lebih baik Kaa-sama istirahat saja." Wajah Naruto terlihat terbakar malu.

"Tidak. Kaa-sama hanya ingin memastikan Kau baik-baik saja, Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Kushina.

"Lukaku sudah tak terasa sakit, namun kata tabib luka ini mungkin meninggalakan bekas." Jawab Naruto.

"Pejabat Fugaku. Kudengar orang yang menyerang anakku masih belum ditemukan?" tanya Kushina memastikan.

"Ha'i, Namun Kami akan terus berusaha."

"Begitu. Nikmatilah waktu Kalian. Aku harus menemui Putera bungsuku. Dia masih terguncang. Dan Naru, jangan lupa akan pelajaran keputerian nanti siang." Kushina berdiri, berjalan keluar kediaman Naruto, diantar oleh Naruto sampai depan pintu.

"Hufft... Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya." Ujar Naruto.

"Oh iya, Sasu-teme. Apa Kau sekolah di tempat para bangsawan? Apa disana menyenangkan? Bagaimana pelajarannya? Aku ingin sekali bisa bermain seperti anak lainnya. Aku bahkan tak punya teman, Apa Kau punya teman?" tanya Naruto, sifat cerewetnya memang akan keluar jika Dia tengah penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Yang Mulia, Sasuke itu orangnya pendiam. Sudah pasti Dia tak punya temman." Ujar Itachi menahan tawa saat Sasuke menatapnya garang.

"Kenapa Kau ingin tahu? Puteri sepertimu tak akan mungkin bisa keluar Istana lagi setelah insiden semalam. Menyerah saja. Lagipula Aku yakin, orang yang akan berteman denganmu hanya para penjilat." Ujar Sasuke tak sopan.

"Kau benar. Para bangsawan yang terkadang mengunjungiku selalu berkata manis. Tak ada yang sepertimu, blak-blakan dan tak sopan. Namun Aku menyukaimu kok Sasu-teme."

"Maafkan Puteraku yang tak sopan in Yang Mulia. Dia memang memiliki mulut yang pedas." Ujar Mikoto yang merasa tak enak.

"Tak apa Bibi. Aku akan membiasakan diri, tak ada yang mau berbicara denganku seperti ini, Mereka terlalu formal dan menjunjung tinggi tata krama, padahal jika itu didepan temanmu seharusnya tata krama tak perlu diapakai terlebih dahulu. Oh ya Bibi, Bibi teman dari Kaa-sama? Waah berarti Bibi tahu sifat Kaa-sama saat masih belum menjadi seperti sekarang ini? Bagaiman sifat Kaa-sama Bi?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Ibu Suri saat masih muda itu cerewet seperti Anda, Dia juga tak terlalu menyukai tata krama. Bahkan awal pertemuan dengan Mendiang Raja Minatopun tak berjalan mulus, Mereka bahkan bertemu di pasar rakyat, Mereka sama-sama tengah menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa. Kalian berdua mirip." Ujar Mikoto mengingat masa mudanya.

"Yang Mulia kami izin pamit, Saya harus menghadiri rapat, dan Itachi juga harus bekerja. Sasuke harus bersekoilah. Mohon Pamit Yang Mulia." Ujar Fugaku menyela pembicaraan Mereka.

"Eeehh... Bukankah Kalian baru saja datang?Aku baru saja senang memiliki teman mengobrol."

"Tapi tak apa, asalkan Bibi Mikoto dan Sasuke datang berkunjung lagi Kalian boleh pergi. Ahh kapan-kapan juga Aku akan main ke kediaman Uchiha." Naruto menamilkan senyum tulusnya, senyum yang jarang ditampilkan didepan umum, senyum yang menghilang saat sang Raja meninggal dunia.

"Ha'i. Saya sekeluarga pamit." Ujar Fugaku membungkuk hormat.

"Sasu-teme. Mampir lagi yaa..." ujar Naruto dengan nada ceria.

(1412)

"Ayah sebenarnya tak suka dengan sikapmu pada Yang Mulia Puteri. Namun berkatmu Ayah bisa melihat wajah antusiasnya lagi, Itu mengingatkan Ayah saat Mendiang Raja masih ada, Puteri Naruto adalah simbol dari Kedamaian, Dia membawa banyak harapan, dan sepertinya Dia senang saat ada orang yang tak memperlkukannya seperti layaknya seorang Puteri. Diumurnya yang baru 15 tahun Dia terlalu banyak menanggung beban. Dia membebankan dirinya untuk dapat melindungi Ibu Suri dan Pangeran Agung meski sebenarnya itu bukan kewajibannya."

"Sepertinya Kau harus menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung lagi Sasuke." Ujar Fugaku panjang lebar.

"Ha'i. Kalau begitu Aku pamit, Aku akan mengantar Ibu pulang." Sasuke menuntun Ibunya masuk kedalam tandu, pulang menuju kediaman Uchiha.

(1412)

"Ayame, Bukankah tadi Sasuke tampan sekali bukan? Kau tahu, meski diluar Dia dingin namun Aku tahu, didalam hatinya ada kehangatan. Kau lihat pancaran matanya itu."

"Ha'i, Ha'i. Sekarang Yang Mulia lebih baik bergegas, ada kelas keputerian yang harus di hadiri." Ujar Ayame. Dia berfikir, apa mungkin akhirnya Puteri yang Dia layani merasakan yang namanya cinta. Tapi apapun itu, Dia tak terlalu menyukai pemuda bermana Sasuke tadi. Tak sopan, memanggil Puteri Naruto dengan panggilan Dobe? Tak bisa dimaafkan.

(1412)

"Besok. Besok kehidupan di Istana akan berubah. Perubahan secara menyeluruh, Pangeran Agung kali ini tak bisa mengelak, Dan tak ada yang bisa menolongnya,"

TBC

"Ah. Aku lupa mengembalikan belati miliknya." Ujar Sasuke menatap dua belah belati yang ada ditanganyya.

A/N : Oke cerita makin amburadul, dan chapter depan akan memasuki konflik. 2 chapter ini hanya perkenalan tokoh yang akan berperan penting dalam cerita ini. Dan orang yang mencoba membunuh keduanya masih jadi misteri. Baik author maupun readers pun tak tahu, bisa dikatakan author masih nyari siapa yang akan author buat jadi penjahat wkwkwk. Sampai bertemu di cahpter 3 yang pasti akan menegangkan.

Ivera 1412 out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crown** **© Ivera**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : drama, family, tragedy, action, dkk.**

 **Pair : You know :D**

 **WARNING : OOC, typo, miss typo, ala Kerajaan dinasti Silla, bahasa amburadul, alur tak jelas, femNaru.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read guys**_.

Sudah satu minggu sejak terjadinya insiden Menma dan Naruto. Kini Istana kembali dalam kedamaian, untuk sebagaian orang tentunya. Lihat saja sekarang, Menma kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dengan banyakya prajurit yang menjaga, begitu pula nasib sang kakak a.k.a Naruto, yang sama sulitnya untuk mengambil jarak privasi.

"Kaa-sama Aku meminta izin untuk berkunjung ke Kediaman Uchiha, Boleh?" tanya Naruto pada Sang Ibu yang kini tengah merangkai bunga di kamarnya.

"Untuk apa Kau kesana Naru? Bertemu dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Kushina menyelidik.

"Ti-tidak. A-Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Bibi Mikoto,dan mengobrol dengannya." Jawab Naruto gugup.

"Araa. Memangnya mengobrol dengan Kaa-sama saja tak cukup. Benar Kau kesana hanya untuk bertemu Mikoto?" tanya Kushina lagi, semakin gemas melihat Puterinya yang beranjak dewasa, dan lihat wajahnya yang terlihat manis saat memerah itu.

"Kaa-sama..."

"Baiklah, Tapi Kau akan ditemani oleh prajurit dan juga Ayame. Bagaimana?"

"Emm... Baiklah, Aku akan kesana dengan Ayame dan prajurit." Ujar Naruto yang sebenarnya malas jika harus diikuti oleh prajurit pilihan sang Ibu.

"Ayame, siapkan tandu, Aku mau ke Kediaman Uchiha." Perintah Naruto saat keluar Kediaman sang Ibu.

"Sekarang Yang Mulia?" tanya Ayame memastikan.

"Tidak, tahun depan. Ya, tentu sekarang Ayame."ujar Naruto kesal.

( 1412)

"Bibi Mikoto," seru Naruto memanggil.

"Ya-Yang Anda ada disini?" tanya Mikoto terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto.

"Tentu saja Aku berkunjung. Aku menunggu Bibi dan Sasuke, namun Kalian tidak datang berkunjung lagi, Maka Aku saja yang berkunjung. " jawab Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Apa tak boleh?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak Yang Mulia. Hanya saja Saya terkejut. Ayo masuk Puteri, Kita berbincang didalam." Ajak Mikoto.

"Ayame ikut Aku. Kalian tunggu diluar dan Ini perintah." Ujar Naruto menatap 10 prajurit yang mengiringinya.

(1412)

"Bibi, Sasuke dimana? Aku tak melihatnya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah nyaman duduk diruang tamu.

"Sasuke tengah menghadiri pelajaran tambahan. Dia mengasah ilmu pedangnya. Apa Yang Mulia kesini hanya untuk menemui Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto tersenyum ramah.

"Ti-tidak Bi. Aku hanya ingin keluar Istana dan mengobrol dengan Bibi." Jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Begitu. Memang Ibu Suri tak mau mengobrol dengan Yang Mulia sampai jauh-jauh ke sini hanya untuk mengobrol."

"Kaa-sama selalu mau mendengar ceritaku, hanya saja sekarang ini Aku ingin keluar Istana. Bayangkan saja, Setiap hari Aku harus dijaga oleh 10 prajurit bahkan lebih. Aku seperti tengah menjalani tahanan rumah." Curhat Naruto.

"Bukankah itu untuk kebaikan Anda Puteri?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya. Tapi itu berlebihan, menurut Paman Fugaku orang yang mencoba membunuh Kami telah ditemukan meski ditemukan tanpa nyawa, dan sekarang apa lagi yang ditakutkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu karena dalangnya belum ditangkap."

"Tapi..."

"Tadaima," Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Okaeri Sasu-teme, baru pulang?" Sambut Naruto berlari menuju pintu rumah.

"K-Kau, Apa yang Kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto horor.

"Tentu saja berkunjung." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Ayo masuk, masuk."

"Tentu saja Aku akan masuk. Ini rumahku," Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tamu, diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Ibu, Kenapa ada Dia disini?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk Naruto. Ayame menatap Sasuke semakin tak suka.

"Sopanlah Sasuke. Yang Mulia tengah berkunjung. Saya akan menyiapkan makan siang dulu, Sasuke temani Yang Mulia." Ujar Mikoto.

"Ap-.. Ibu!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Kenapa Kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, hanya saja Aku merasa Aku senang akhirnya dapat melihatmu. Kau tahu, di Istana Aku merasa seperti di penjara. Sasu-teme, Aku ingin jalan-jalan."

"Dasar Gila. Kau lupa diluar ada prajuritmu yang tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seorang diri."

"Aku yakin disini ada jalan menuju keluar tanpa melewati gerbang depan." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya memang ada tapi Aku tak mau mengajakmu keluar. Lagipula dayangmu pasti tak akan mengizinkan." Sasuke menatap Ayame.

"Ayame akan mengizinkanku kok. Bukan begitu Ayame?" Ayame mengangguk cepat melihat tatapan Naruto seakan mengatakan "Mengangguk atau menyesal.'

"Nah Ayo Kita pergi." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Tu-... Ya Tuhan," Sasuke pasrah ditarik lenganya oleh Naruto.

"Kita lewat mana?" tanya Naruto saat sampai dibelakang Kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Julukan Dobe memang pantas untuk gadis didepannya itu. Sasuke menatap Naruto, untung saja Naruto tak memakai baju kebesarannya, hanya menggunakan baju bangsawan biasa namun terlihat wah.

"Kesini dobe. Ikut Aku," Kini giliran Sasuke yang menarik lengan Naruto tentunya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke berdiri didepan tembok, mencari-cari sesuatu disana dan saat menemukannya Sasuke menekannya.

Sebuah pintu terbuka, terlihat tangga menuju kebawah disana.

"Ayo," Sasuke menuntun Naruto, obor yang sudah ada disana Dia ambil untuk menerangi jalan.

"Berapa jauh?" tanya Naruto mengeratkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke, Dia takut gelap.

"Tidak terlalu jauh." Jawab Sasuke

"Wow, menakjubkan, dan dimana ini?" tanya Naruto saat keluar dari sebuah pintu, disana Dia melihat sebuah danau yang tak terlalu luas. Disana juga ditumbuhi banyak pepohonan.

"Ini ada dibelakang bukit, Kita tinggal memutar untuk ke pusat kota. Kau bawa caping?" tanya Sasuke,

Naruto menggeleng, "Pakai ini." Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya dikepala Naruto dan memasangkan sebuah kain berwarna biru muda untuk menutupi wajah Naruto.

"Ini adalah sapu tangan buatan Ibuku, Kau gunakan saja untuk dijadikan cadar. Akan jadi masalah jika ketahuan keluar Istana tanpa penjaga."

"Arigatou."

"Hn. Ayo," Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto, Mereka berjalan penuh keheningan.

"Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini." Ujar Naruto menatap sekelilingnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke. Terkadang Aku ingin terlahir dari keluarga yang sederhana tanpa harus dipusingkan oleh politik dan semacamnya. Andai saja Tou-sama bukan seorang Raja. Mungkin Aku bisa bermain seperti yang lainnya, namun Aku juga berfikir lagi, Aku harus mensyukuri hal ini, karena banyak orang yang tak seberuntung Aku."

"Aku adalah Puteri sulung dari mendiang Raja, Aku harus melindungi keluargaku, terlebih Menma. Dia masih kecil. Dia tak seharusnya terancam oleh bahaya."

"Kau tahu. Kau itu terlalu serius, Kau fikir tanpa perlindunganmu adikmu tak akan bertahan? Dia masih memiliki Ibu Suri. Harusnya Kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri."

"Mungkin Kau benar. Aku terlalu takut, Para Pejabat pasti ada yang menginginkanku dan Menma mati."

"Hn. Kita sampai." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ramainya.. Apa ada festival lagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Ini namanya pasar dan sudah pasti ramai," jawab Sasuke.

"Pasar? Aku jadi ingat cerita Bibi mikoto. Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama bertemu saat Mereka menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa. Kaa-sama yang merupakan Puteri seorang pejabat dan Tou-sama yang masih menjadi Putera Mahkota saat itu. Mungkin Aku akan mengalami kisah yang sama atau mungkin Kitra tengah mengalami kisah yang sama." Ujar Naruto.

"Ayo Sasuke Kita berkeliling." Naruto kembali meraik Sasuke, kali ini Dia pasrah saja, terserah Puteri yang ada didepannya ini mau kemana.

"Wah Sasuke itu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Takoyaki."

"Itu?"

"Dango."

"Kalau itu?"

"Okonomiyaki."

Berbagai makanan Dia coba, entah perut gadis ini terbuat dari apa yang pasti makanan yang Dia beli semuanya masuk.

"Itu apa Suke?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu ramalan, Kau akan diramal, mulai dari percintaan, kehidupan dan sebagainya." Jawab Sasuke. Dia ingin pulang, lelah rasanya berkeliling terus menerus.

"Kalau begitu Aku mau diramal. Setelah itu Kita pulang." Naruto tahu Sasuke lelah namun Dia juga ingin lebih lama diluar Istana, tapi Dia tak boleh egois.

"Silahkan masuk Nona dan Tuan Muda." Ujar pemilik toko ramalan itu.

"Siapa Yang ingin diramal?" tanyanya.

"Aku," jawab Naruto.

"Silahkan ulurkan tangan kanan Anda Nona." Peramal itu membaca garis tangan Nruto.

"Kau mempunyai perjalanan hidup yang rumit, dan takdir yang tak menentu. Jika Kau dapat bertahan melaluinya maka kebahagiaan akan datang, Aura yang Kau pancarkan juga sangat menyilaukan, seperti mentari yang menerangi negeriini. Nona Siapakah Anda?" tanya Peramal itu.

"Sudah cukup dobe. Kita pulang," sasule menyimpan beberap koin uang dan mengajak Naruto pergi.

"Tunggu. Kalian berdua. Kalian terikat benang merah. Jangan biarkan benang itu terputus." Ujar peramal itu.

"Apa yang dimaksud benang merah oleh peramal itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tak tahu, Ahh Kita sudah sampai," Mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu rahasia yang akan membawa Mereka kembali ke Kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke, Kau orang pertama yang bisa kuajak berbincang dengan leluasa. Kau juga tak melihat statusku yang merupakan seorang Puteri. Aku bahagia bisa mengenal dirimu," ujar Naruto, tangannya masih memegang erat lengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Dan Kau takut kegelapan, namun tetap memaksa ingin keluar dari Kediaman Uchiha agar bebas bermain." Sasuke melirik Naruto, perjalanan Mereka hanya diterangi cahaya obor namun Sasuke tahu, wajah Naruto merah, entah itu karena malu atau hal lain.

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan,"

"Tunggu. Aku lupa ingin mengembalikan ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan dua bilah belati milik Naruto.

"Kupikir ini hilang. Arigatou, Aku akan ambil satu, satunya Aku menitipkannya padamu. Ahh terima kasih juga untuk ini." Naruto membuka sapu tangan yang dipinjamkan oleh Sasuke untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Simpan saja." Ujar Sasuke.

"Arigatou."

Cup.

Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke, dan berlari menjauh.

"Bibi Maaf. Aku pamit pulang." Naruto pamit, dan langsung mengajak Ayame untuk pulang.

"Ya-Yang Mulia?" Mikoto hanya dapat melihat Naruto yang memasuki tandunya, Dia bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat Sang Puteri tergesa-gesa.

"Bodoh. Naruto bodoh, Apa yang kulakukan." Gumam Naruto didalam tandu, wajahnya terlihat sangat merah.

(1412)

Dipihak Sasuke, Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung, namun terlihat wajahnya juga sama merahnya dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke, Kenapa Yang Mulia pulang dengan tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ibu, Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat, Kita akan mengadakan pernikahan." Celetuk Itachi yang entah sejak kapan ada dihalaman belakang.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mikoto tak mengerti.

"Yang Mulia mencium Sasuke, karenanya Dia pulang dengan tergesa-gesa." Jawab Itachi santai.

"A-apa?!"

"Baka Aniki, Kau! Kubunuh Kau!" teriak Sasuke, Mengacungkan pedang yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

(1412)

"Yang Mulia. Kita sudah sampai." Ayame membuka pintu tandu.

"Oh benarkah?" Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, kini Dia sudah cukup tenang. Wajahnya juga tak memerah lagi.

"Jii-sama." Panggil Naruto melihat Sang Kakek a.k.a Arashi.

"Yang Mulia. Anda darimana?" tanya Arashi melihat cucunya yang tak memakai baju kebesarannya.

"Aku bermain ke Kediaman Uchiha. Jii-sama, kenapa sekarang jarang sekali mampir ke Kediamanku?"

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini Saya sibuk." Ujar Arashi menyesal.

"Kalau begitu, Jika ada waktu berkunjunglah."

"Ha'i. Saya akan menyempatkan."

"Kalau begitu Aku harus pergi. Ayame Ayo," ajak Naruto, tak lupa memberi hormat pada sang Kakek.

(1412)

Jika ada yang bertanya hubungan Mereka Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum, dengan wajah yang memerah. Mereka sepasang kekasih? ? Hmm masih jauh. Calon suami-isteri? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Hubungan Mereka gantung, bahkan keluarga Mereka sendiri hanya bisa pasrah. Terserah, asal jangan melewati batas, karena jika ingin dinikahkan Nagato meminta agar menunggu umur Naruto 17 tahun, karena keponakannya itu masih polos dan suci.

"Kalau begitu, Sasu-teme, Bibi, Itachi-nii, Saya pamit pulang." Ujar Naruto pamit.

Mereka saling mengunjungi satu sama lain, dan itu sudah biasa, baik keluarga Uchiha maupun orang-orang yang ada di Istana. Apapun itu yang penting Mereka bahagia.

"Ya-Yang Mulia..." panggil dayang saat Naruto baru sampai di Istana.

"Tidak sopan, Yang Mulia baru saja sampai," tegur Ayame.

"Mo-mohon Maaf." Ujar dayang itu menyesal.

"Sudah tak apa Ayame. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Pe-pejabat U-uzumaki, ma-maksud saya Kakek Anda, Dia ditangkap prajurit dari Biro penyelidikan atas tuduhan pemberontakan."

Naruto berlari kearah Aula utama. Pasti sekarang ini para pejabat tengah rapat. Dan Dia harus mengkonfirmasi hal ini.

"Maaf Yang Mulia. Anda tak diiznkan masuk." Ujar penjaga.

"Kau berani padaku?! Aku akan masuk dan ini perintah."

"Mohon maaf, tapi ini titah Raja. Tak ada yang boleh memasuki Aula Istana, saat rapat tengah berlangsung." Ujar penjaga itu.

"Ya-Yang Mulia, Anda harus tenang, Ayo Kita ke Istana timur dulu," Ayame menarik pelan Naruto.

(1412)

Aura di Aula terlihat suram, para pejabat berbisik berdiskusi sedangkan Nagato hanya Diam membisu.

"Yang Mulia, Bukti sudah terkumpul. Pejabat Arashi mencoba melakukan pemberontakan agar Pangeran Agung naik tahta." Ujar Pejabat Yahiko, kakak dari Permaisuri.

"Yang Mulia, Silahkan Anda putuskan seadil-adilnya. Hukum pancung bagi para pemberontak dan tolong asingkan Pangeran Agung."pejabat Mizuki menambahkan.

Para pejabat yang pro pada Pejabat Arashi hanya Diam, Mereka tak bisa gegabah. Bukti di Kediaman pribadi sudah memberatkan Arashi.

"Kuminta Kalian semua keluar dari sini." Gumam Nagato, namun terdengar jelas oleh para pejabat,

"Yang Mulia..."

"Kubilang keluar!" teriak Nagato.

Para pejabat akhirnya keluar, Naruto yang memang menunggu tak jauh dari Aula mengikuti Fugaku dan menariknya saat tak ada yang melihat, "Yang Mulia Puteri." Hormat Fugaku.

"Pa-paman, To-tolong ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto memelas.

"Anda harus kuat Yang Mulia. Saya yakin ini konspirasi. Pejabat Arashi tak mungkin melakukan pemberontakan hanya agar Pangeran Agung naik tahta." Jawab Fugaku.

"A-apa?"

"Ya Yang Mulia. Dan Pejabat mendesak agar Pejabat Arashi dihukum pancung dan Pangeran Agung Diasingkan."

"Ayame, Aku ingin ke Kediamanku," ujar Naruto lemah.

"Yang Mulia." Bisik Ayame khawatir.

(1412)

Kushina tak bisa keluar dari Kediamannya, Dia seperti tahanan rumah. Saat mendengar Ayahnya yang ditangkap atas tuduhan pemberontakan Kushina sudah siap untuk pergi ke Aula namun para penjaga tiba-tiba datang ke Kediamannya dan menjaga semua pintu menuju keluar.

Nasib Menma tak jauh seperti Ibunya. Para penjaga diperbanyak, membuat Menma yang masih kecil hanya bisa menatap tak mengerti, Namun tidak untuk Naruto, Sang Puteri tengah keluar Istana dan belum datang.

"Yang Mulia? Bukankah seharusnya Kita ke Istana timur? Ini bukankah menuju Aula?" tanya Ayame memastikan. Naruto berdiri dihalaman depan Aula. Dia membuka baju luarnya, hiasan rambutnya. Yang tersisa hanya baju dalam berwarna putihnya saja.

"Ya-Yang Mulia kumohon jangan lakukan ini," ujar Ayame.

"Yang Mulia Raja. Kumohon untuk menyelidik kembali perihal Pejabat Arashi. Itu semua konpirasi agar Pangeran Agung disingkirkan, Yang Mulia." Teriak Naruto duduk dihalaman.

Ayame dan beberapa dayang yang sedaritadi mengikuti Naruto hanya menangis.

"Yang Mulia."

Nagato yang tengah duduk disinggasananya terkejut mendengar suara keponakannya.

"Yang Mulia, Puteri Naruto kini ada di depan Aula, tengah melakukan protes." Ujar Zetsu a.k.a kasim yang melayani Nagato.

"Apa?! Bukankah Dia seharusnya ada di Istana timur?" tanya Nagato.

"Puteri Naruto baru saja datang dari Kediaman Uchiha." Jawab Zetsu.

"Yang Mulia dengarkan permintaan hamba. Yang Mulia." Teriakan Naruto kembali terdengar, suaranya terdengar pilu, Nagato mengintip melihat Naruto yang kini tengah menangis didepan Aula.

' _ **Yang Mulia. Apa Anda fikir Anda naik tahta itu karena memang sudah takdir Tuhan? Sayangnya itu adalah takdir yang Kami buat.'**_

' _ **Apa maksudnya?'**_

' _ **Kami adalah dalang dari wafatnya Raja terdahulu. Kami memasukan sedikit demi sedikit racun kedalam tubuh mendiang Raja. Kami juga dalang atas penyerangan Pangeran Agung dan Puteri Naruto.'**_

' _ **Kalian!'**_

' _ **Anda ingin menghukum Kami? Anda beserta keluarga Anda akan mengalami hal buruk juga. Jika Anda ingin melindungi keluarga Anda singkirkan Pangeran Agung dan Pejabat Arashi.'**_

Nagato kembali menatap Naruto. Dia juga tak menyangka jika kematian Sang Kakak itu tidaklah murni. Apa yang harus Dia lakukan.

' _ **Kau terkadang harus membuat keputusan yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginanmu. Kau tak bisa melindungi semua orang. Harus ada yang Kau korbankan saat Kau ingin melindungi sesuatu.'**_

Dia ingat kata-kata dari Kakak iparnya.

'Apa Kau juga pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini Nii-sama?' batin Nagato menatap shinggasana yang terlihat megah dan agung.

"Arrgghh..." Nagato melemparkan semua perkamen yang ada dimejanya.

"Naru gomen," bisik Nagato.

(1412)

"Apa? Puteriku tengah melakukan protes? Apa Yang Mulia menanggapi?" tanya Kushina saat mendengar kabar dari Chiyo yang masih dapat keluar masuk Kediaman Kushina untuk membawa makanan.

"Yang Mulia Raja masih mengurung diri di Aula. Tak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk." Jawab Chiyo.

'Yang Mulia, Apa Kau bisa melindungi kedua anakku? Keputusanmu masa depan konoha.' Batin Kushina.

Dirinya pasrah apa yang akan terjadi pada Ayahnya. Politik Istana memang kejam, dan tidak ada yang dapat memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Ya-Yang Mulia, Kita kembali ke Istana timur ya. Anda tak perlu melakukan ini. Yang Mulia Raja pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kerajaan." Bujuk Ayame. Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat, keringat mengucur di dahinya. Dia tak akan menyerah sampai Pamannya mendengarkan protes dirinya.

"Yang Mulia, dengarkan...

"Yang Mulia!" teriak Ayame panik. Naruto jatuh pingsan, Nagato yang mendengar keributan itu hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang Diangkut ke Kediamannya.

"Lihat, Istana dalam beberapa hari kedepan akan berubah." Yahiko menatap rombongan Naruto.

"Ya, Nii-sama, Keturunan Permaisuri yang sekarang yang akan naik tahta sampai tak ada yang tersisa dari keturunan Sah." Ujar Konan tersenyum kearah Yahiko.

"Ya. Yang Mulia, Anda tak perlu khawatir. Yang Mulia Raja sudah ada di genggaman Kita,"

(1412)

' _ **Kau tahu Naru kenapa Kerajaan Konoha terus ada meski sudah berkali-kali dilakukannya pemberontakan?' Minato menatap Puteri sulungnya.**_

' _ **Memang kenapa Tou-sama?' tanya Naruto kecil.**_

' _ **Karena ada seseorang yang dapat melindungi Kerajaan dari balik bayang-bayang.'**_

' _ **Balik bayang-bayang?' Naruto menatap Ayahnya tak mengerti.**_

' _ **Ya. Dalam satu keturunan Raja selalu ada orang yang melindungi dari balik bayang-bayang. Dan di generasi Tou-sama Kau yang akan melindungi Kerajaan ini.'**_

' _ **Aku?'**_

' _ **Ya. Karena pelindung dari balik bayang-bayang adalah para Puteri Raja yang Dianggap tak bisa naik tahta dan tak dapat melakukan apapun, namun pendapat itu salah. Karenanya, Tou-sama titip Kerajaan dan keluarga ini pada Naru ya,'**_

' _ **Ini hanya rahasia kecil Kita berdua saja ya.'**_

' _ **Ya, serahkan saja padaku,' Minato mengecup kepala Naruto sayang.**_

(1412)

"Ayame." Panggil Naruto.

"Ya Yang Mulia."

"Berapa lama Aku tertidur?" tanya Naruto lemah.

"Sekitar 5 jam. Yang Mulia, Sasuke datang berkunjung," ujar Ayame, mempersilahkan masuk saat Naruto mengangguk mengizinkan.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto.

"Aku mendengar semuanya dari Ayah." Ujar Sasuke.

"Ini konspirasi, Menma masih kecil dan Dia sangkut pautkan dengan pemberontakan? Anak kecil seperti Menma memang tahu apa tentang politik. Aku harus protes pada Yang Mulia,"

"Aku tahu, Tenanglah, Ini bukan masalah sederhana yang bisa Kau selesaikan sendiri dobe."

"Maaf,"

"Kenapa Kau meminta maaf?' tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Ya. Aku harus pergi dulu. Istirahatlah,"

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto, membaringkan Naruto dan menyelimutinya.

"Istirahatlah,"

Naruto mengangguk, dan menutup matanya perlahan, hingga akhirnya terlelap.

(1412)

' _ **Ini adalah pelindung Kerajaan, namanya 'Segel naga' Ini Yang selalu digunakan para Puteri Raja menghentikan pemberontakan dan menyelamatkan keluarga Kerajaan sah. Dan Tou-sama ingin Kau menyimpannya.' Minato memberikan sebuah mendali berwarna emas, dengan lambang naga berwarna sapphire ditengahnya.**_

' _ **Bagus sekali Tou-sama. Arigatou,'**_

' _ **Kau mungkin belum mengerti, namun saat Kau menggunakan mendali in maka Kau harus membuat keputusan seadil-adilnya karena mendali ini absolut. Raja bahkan akan bungkam saat melihat ini, ini lebih dari stempel Kerajaan, dan hanya bisa digunakan seorang Puteri, Puteri dari Raja, Pangeran atau siapapun tak akan bisa. Ini adalah jimat Kerajaan Konoha,'**_

(1412)

"Ya-Yang Mulia..." Ayame membangunkan Naruto.

"Ada apa Ayame?" tanya Naruto.

"Yang Mulia Raja sudah membuat keputusan." Ujar Ayame yang dengan tidak sopannya membangunkan Naruto pagi ini.

"Apa?"

"Pejabat Arashi akan Diasingkan ke perbatasan dan Pangeran Agung akan Diasingkan ke pulau Nami."

Deja vu. Naruto tak mempikirkan apapun, Dia masih menggunakan pakaian tidurnya berlari keluar Kediaman menuju Kediaman Menma.

"Naru..." Kushina yang hanya bisa berada didepan gerbang Kediamannya memanggil Puterinya yang terlihat tergesa-gesa.

"Kaa-sama, Tetap disitu, Aku akan menolong Menma dan Jii-sama. Aku akan melindungi Mereka. Aku berjanji," ujar Naruto berlari meninggalkan Kushina.

"Tunggu. Kubilang tunggu," teriak Naruto saat adiknya dipaksa memasuki tandu.

"Nee-sama, Menma takut," tangis Menma saat melihat sang kakak yang datang dengan terengah-engah.

"Menma," Naruto memeluk adik kecilnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Lancang. Kalian tak memiliki tata krama. Aku akan menemui Yang Mulia bersama Menma. Dan Aku tak ingin dibantah." Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sang Puteri murka, dadanya naik turun karena marah.

"Aku juga meminta Kakekku dihadirkan. Dan ini Perintah, Sekarang Kalian pergi." Perintah Naruto.

Ayame datang membawa sepasang sepatu dan mantel untuk Naruto. Dan juga sebuah kotak yang diperintahkan Naruto untuk membawanya.

"Yang Mulia. Puteri Naruto dan Pangeran Agung datang menghadap." Ujar Kasim, Naruto datang bersama Menma yang masih setia dipelukan Naruto. Naruto tak peduli akan tatapan para pejabat yang tengah berkumpul di Aula.

"Puteri. Apa gerangan yang membawamu kesini? Dan Kenapa Pangeran Agung juga ikut, Bukankah seharusnya Dia kini dalam perjalanan menuju pengasingan." Tanya Nagato.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, namun Aku menungghu Pejabat Arashi," ujar Naruto.

Tak lama Arashi datang. Naruto langsung memburu sang Kakek, banyak luka ditubuh dan wajahnya, pasti Biro penyelidik menyiksa kakeknya. Tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Aku ingin Yang Mulia menarik perintah pengasingan pejabat Arashi dan Pangeran Agung."

Para pejabat kembali berbisik, "Maaf Yang Mulia. Namun sebenarnya Pejabat Arashi seharausnya dihukum pancung, namun karena kebaikan hati Yang Mulia, maka pejabat Arashi hanya Diasingkan diperbatasan." Ujar Yahiko.

"Begitu," Naruto menatap sinis Yahiko,

"Ayame kemarikan kotak itu," Naruto membuka kotak yang Ayame sodorkan.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto Puteri sulung dari mendiang Raja terdahulu Namikaze Minato membatalkan perintah Yang dibuat Raja Namikaze Nagato," semua orang yang ada di Aula riuh, berbisik akan ketidaksopanan Naruto.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, Aku menolak perintah pengasingan akan Pejabat Arashi dan Pangeran Agung." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, para pejabat tercengang, Nagato tersenyum kecil.

Itu segel Naga. Sudah puluhan tahun segel itu tak muncul, "Kami semua menerima penolakan Yang Mulia Puteri." Para pejabat bersujud.

'Arigatou Tou-sama,' batin Naruto.

"Silahkan keputusan Anda Yang Mulia, Silahkan putuskan dengan sebijak-bijaknya," ujar para pejabat.

Naruto menatap Nagato yang mengangguk, "A-Aku memerintahkan agar pejabat Arashi tak Diasingkan di perbatasan, sebagai ganti hukumannya, Dia akan diturunkan dari kelas bangsawan menjadi kelas rakyat biasa, dan un-untuk Pangeran Agung, Di-Dia akan tetap dengan gelarnya sebagai Pa-pangeran Agung, namun akan hidup diluar Istana. Di-Dia dapat berkunjung ke Istana saat Yang Mulia Raja, Ibu suri, dan Aku ,memanggil. Apa Kalian puas akan keputusanku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami menerima keputusan Anda."

Naruto membawa Menma dan Arashi keluar Istana, sedangkan Yahiko Dia kini tengah memendam rasa kesal. Tak menyangka ternyat batu sandungannya dalah seorang Puteri yang Dianggapnya tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

"Jii-sama maaf hanya ini Yang bisa Aku lakukan. Aku harus adil dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku tak bisa mengembalikan kehormatanmu. Maaf," Naruto menggenggam tangan Arashi yang terlihat penuh dengan luka.

"Tak apa Yang Mulia. Aku senang masih dapat hidup di kota ini berada dekat dengan Yang Mulia dan Ibu suri. Anda kuat Yang Mulia, Anda memang pelindung Kerajaan," ujar Arashi menatap cucunya yang kini tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Menma. Maaf Nee-sama membuatmu harus hidup diluar dinding Istana, namun jangan khawatir. Nee-sama akan selalu berkunjung. Kau harus kuat, kelak Kau akan kembali kesini dengan kebanggan sebagai keturunan Sah Raja. Biarkan kali ini Mereka menginjak Kita. Menma, Nee-sama menyayangimu." Naruto memeluk Menma sayang.

"Jangan menangis Nee-sama. Menma sudah lama ingin hidup diluar dinding. Nee-sama, tolong jaga Kaa-sama." Ujar Menma membalas pellukan Naruto.

"Aku pasti akan mengunjungi Kalian,"

Naruto menatap kepergian keduanya. 'Tou-sama, meski Kau tak ada tapi Kau tetap melindungi Kami. Arigatou,' batin Naruto memeluk segel naga miliknya.

(1412)

Kushina mendengar semuanya. Dia tersenyum lega, mungkin ini yang dimaksud oleh minatp waktu itu, dimana tak ada yang bisa menjatuhkan Puterinya, "Kau penuh kejutan Minato," bisik Kushina

Tbc.

A/N : Oke. Satu masalah terselesaikan, namun chapter depan bakal ada masalah lainnya. Haha kisah cinta SasuNarunya belum terlalu keliatan bukan? Tentu karena awal keromantisan mereka saat mereka beranjak dewasa dengan banyaknya tektek bengek yang bakal menghalangi perjalanan keduanya. Well, Yang pasti tunggu kelanjutanya ya minna-san.

Ivera out


	4. Chapter 4

**Crown** **© Ivera**

 **Naruto © Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : drama, family, tragedy, action, dkk.**

 **Pair : You know :D**

 **WARNING : OOC, typo, miss typo, ala Kerajaan dinasti Silla, bahasa amburadul, alur tak jelas, femNaru.**

 _ **Don't like, don't read guys**_.

Ivera present

(Naruto : 15 tahun

Menma : 11 tahun

Kushina : 32 tahun

Nagato : 30 tahun

Konan : 25 tahun

Kakashi : 28 tahun

Ayame : 25 tahun

Chiyo : 40 tahun

Itachi : 18 tahun

Sasuke : 16 tahun

Mikoto : 32 tahun

Fugaku : 35 tahun

Yahiko : 35 tahun)

Prang. Brak.

Suara benda yang dilempar. Yahiko kini tengah marah. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Harusnya Dia lebih dahulu menyingkiran Sang Puteri, Dia fikir Naruto hanya bisa protes tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Nyatanya Dia bahkan memiliki kewenangan melebihi Nagato yang notabene bukan keturunan sah. Harusnya Dia memperhitungkannya, Dia fikir segel itu menghilang bersamaan dengan Puteri Raja sebelum Minato berkuasa, yang menghilang setelah menghentikan pemberontakan. Harusnya Dia memikirkan skenario terburuk.

Rencananya gagal total. Dia padahal sudah berencana membunuh Menma dan Arashi di pengasingannya dengan menggunakan kecelakaan sebagai alasan, rencananya hancur oleh seorang gadis, "Kau yang akan kusingkirkan terlebih dahulu Puteri. Kau tidak tahu tengah berhadapan dengan siapa. Raja saja bisa kusingkirkan, Kau hanya gadis kecil yang beruntung. Kita lihat saat peringatan kematian Ayahmu, Kau akan mengikuti jejak Ayahmu." Gumam Yahiko meremas kertas yang ada digenggamannya.

"Naru..." Kushina datang menghampiri Puterinya, kini kediamannya tak lagi dijaga oleh prajurit, prajurit itu sudah ditarik oleh Nagato.

"Kaa-sama. Gomen, hanya ini yang bisa Naru lakukan." Ujar Naruto penuh penyesalan.

"Kau sudah berjuang sayang. Tenanglah semua akan kembali seperti semula." Kushina memeluk Puterinya, meski Dia jauh dari Sang Putera namun setidaknya Dia masih bisa memanggil Menma untuk berkunjung, atau Dia yang akan berkunjung.

"Kaa-sama,"

(1412)

Semua telah dipersiapkan, Menma hanya tinggal menetap disana. Kediaman yang akan ditempatinya. Beberapa penjaga dan juga dayang telah ada disana untuk melayaninya, meski hidup diluar Istana Menma tetaplah Pangeran. Kehidupan diluar Istana akan segera dimulainya.

"Jii-sama. Karena status Jii-sama diturunkan menjadi rakyat biasa, kumohon untuk tinggal bersamaku, temani Aku. Diluar Istana Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa." Ujar Menma menatap Kakeknya.

"Tentu Yang Mulia. Hamba akan mengikuti semua perintah Yang Mulia. Hamba akan mengajarkan semuanya kepada Anda. Baik itu ilmu militer maupun ilmu politik. Kelak Anda harus bisa berdiri dipuncak." Ujar Arashi, Arashi tak mengajarkan Menma untuk menjadi seorang pemberontak. Tidak karena dari awal tahta itu milik Menma. Karena kesiapan Menma saat itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa naik tahta. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan bocah 3 tahun saat itu.

"Yang Mulia lewat sini." Ujar kasim yang kini akan melayani Menma, dulu Dia selalu dibantu Chiyo, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Dia harus terbiasa akan hal ini.

"Terima kasih Kimimaro. Aku berhutang pada Pejabat Orochimaru karena membiarkanmu disisiku." Menma tersenyum ramah pada kasim barunya, Kasim yang dulunya pelayan dari Orochimaru, salah satu petinggi Istana.

' _Nee-sama, Kaa-sama perhatikan Aku. Aku akan berdiri, kini Aku tak akan bersembunyi dibalik jubah Kalian lagi, namun Aku akan membuat Kalian Bangga. Tou-sama, meski Aku tak terlalu mengingatmu , namun Aku tahu betapa sayangnya Kau padaku. Perhatikan Aku dialam sana bersama Raja terdahulu. Aku keturunan Kalian akan terus bangkit meski orang-orang mencoba menjatuhkanku.' Batin Menma mengeratkan kepalannya._

' _ **Kali ini biarkan Mereka, namun saat Kau sudah memliki kekuatan. Kembalilah,'**_

Itu yang dikatakan Kakaknya.

(1412)

"Sasuke, Ayah ingin berbicara serius denganmu." Ujar Fugaku.

"Ya Ayah, Silahkan." Ujar Sasuke, mengikuti Ayahnya keruang pribadi milik Sang Ayah.

"Hubunganmu dengan Yang Mulia. Sekarang ini sudah sejauh mana?" tanya Fugaku tanpa basa-basi.

"Sejauh mana? Maksud Ayah?"

"Kau tahu. Hukum di Konoha, jika Kau menikahi seorang Puteri Raja maka Kau tak diizinkan mejadi pejabat Istana karena ditakutkannya ada kudeta. Itachi, Dia kini tengah mencoba memasuki lingkungan pejabat Istana. Ayah ingin Kau membuat keputusan. Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Yang Mulia namun Kau tak bisa menjadi pejabat Istana, atau Kau melepaskan Yang Mulia dan menjadi pejabat Istana."

"Ayah. Diketurunan Kita sudah ada Itachi yang berada dilingkup Istana. Kurasa Aku tak perlu mengikuti jejaknya. Dan juga, Aku tak akan pernah melepaskan Naru. Dia akan tetap disisiku. Aku akan disampingnya saat membutuhkan." Tegas Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

"Bagus. Aku mendukungmu. Namun Kau harus menunggu Yang Mulia berumur 17 tahun karena Yang Mulia Raja hanya mengizinkan Puteri Naruto menikah diumur 17 tahun, karenanya Ayah membuat rencana untuk Kalian. Kalian akan secepatnya bertunangan agar Kau bisa dengan mudah ada disamping Yang Mulia. Dia kini tengah membutuhkan sandaran."

"A-apa?"

"Dan semua ini sudah direncanakan Yang Mulia Ibu Suri. Karena kejadian ini Ibu Suri khawatir akan banyak orang yang mencoba menjatuhkan Puteri Naruto. Kini Dia lebih terancam dari Pangeran Agung."

"Kau tunggu saja kabar baiknya." Fugaku keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam tak bergerak.

Apa Dia bermimpi? Dia dan Naruto? Oh Dewa yang Agung sepertinya Dia harus memberi persembahan untuk Dewanya ini.

(1412)

"Yang Mulia Raja tiba,"

Nagato masuk kedalam kediaman Naruto melihat keponakannya yang tengah berhias.

"Kau terlihat cantik Naru," puji Nagato.

"Arigatou Yang Mulia."

Nagato memerintahkan para dayang untuk keluar.

"Maafkan Paman. Paman mengingkari janji, seharusnya Paman bisa melindungi Menma. Maaf,"

"Paman, Kami bisa bertahan tanpa Paman. Jangan ragu saat membuat keputusan. Keputusan Paman adalah masa depan untuk Konoha. Paman tak usah mengurusi Kami, Paman seharusnya mengurusi rakyat Konoha yang lebih membutuhkan Paman." Ujar Naruto menggengam tangan Pamannya.

"Kau sudah Dewasa Naru. Dulu Kau mencari perlindungan. Sekarang lihat, Kau bahkan akan bertunangan. Meski Paman tak rela memberikanmu pada pemuda minim ekspresi itu." Ujar Nagato menatap Naruto yang memang kini sudah terlihat akan keDewasaannya.

"Paman, Jangan berkata seperti itu. Yang harus Paman lakukan adalah fokus pada Kerajaan."

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melindungi semuanya Naru, karena Paman selalu ada disisimu." Nagato mengecup kening Naruto.

"Do'aku selalu menyertaimu Yang Mulia," Nagato membungkuk hormat. Jika dilihat dari sisi orang biasa tak pantas memang seorang Raja membungkuk di depan seseorang, namun jika orang yang tahu akan silsilah Mereka akan mengatakan hal itu pantas, karena bagaimanapun Naruto adalah Puteri sah Raja yang sebelumnya.

"Paman jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi. Raja tak akan pernah membungkuk didepan orang lain, tegakan dirimu Paman."

"Kau tahu. Aku bangga padamu Naru. Kau memang mentari untuk Kami."

"Dan Aku senang Paman selalu ada dipihakku."

"Ayo, Paman akan mengantarkanmu pada calon tuanganmu," Naruto tersenyum senang, merangkul lengan sang Paman.

(1412)

Pertunangan Mereka diadakan cukup sederhana. Yang terpenting adalah ikatan Mereka yang kini sudah resmi, tinggal mengesahkanya 2 tahun lagi.

Naruto menatap cincin gioknya, dan tersenyum kecil. Jika Mereka resmi suami-isteri gioknya pasti akan bertambah satu, menandakan Dia sudah bersuami.

"Nee-sama, Selamat atas pertunanganya. Dan Sasuke Nii-sama, Aku menitipkan Nee-sama padamu. Jagalah Dia," ujar Menma menatap Sasuke yang terlihat senang meski wajahnya tetap datar.

"Ya. Yang Mulia," Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

(1412)

"Apa Anda serius akan melakukan ini Yahiko-dono?" tanya Mizuki tak yakin.

"Tentu. Puteri itu adalah batu sandungan yang merepotkan untuk kita. Kau lihat saja betapa Dia berkuasa saat menunjukan segel itu. Segel laknat yang dibuat Raja Pertama untuk melindungi cucu perempuanya. Segel yang bahkan bisa membungkam mulut Raja. Segel yang seharusnya tak ada didunia ini." Ujar Yahiko.

"Tapi jika gagal?"

"Ini adalah rencanaku yang paling semnpurna. Dia tak mungkin bisa diasingkan seperti rencana yang Kita buat untuk Pangeran Agung, namun jika Sang Puteri mati, tak akan ada protes lainnya. Segel itu tak ada artinya."

"Aku akan selalu ada disamping Anda Yahiko-dono."

(1412)

"Hey Sasu-teme. Kau tahu Aku menyukaimu saat pertama Kita bertemu." Ujar Naruto yang kini tengah bersandar di dada Sasuke, berromantis ria di taman teratai, tak memperdulikan dayang bahkan prajurit yang ada disana.

"Saaat Aku menolongmu menggambil caping saat festival? Itu konyol."

"Itu pertemuan Kita yang ketiga. Kubilang saat pertama kali Aku bertemu denganmu,"

"Saat perayaan hari kelahiranmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bukan. Itu pertemuan kedua Kita."

"Lalu kapan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ingat saat ada Ayah dan anak laki-laki berkunjung ke kediamanmu?"

Sasuke mengingat-ngingat kapan itu terjadi.

"Ah, Mereka yang berpakaian lusuh namun Ayah terlihat sangat hormat sekali?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Ya. Itu Aku dan Ayah. Saat itu Aku ingin bermain dengan Ayah diluar tembok, dan kami akhirnya menyamar. Aku menggunakan pakaian pria, Kami melihat banyak hal, meski itu hanya 1 jam lamaya."

"Ya Tuhan. Pantas saja, Kupikir Kau laki-laki yang dilahirikan dengan wajah manis." Ujar Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Hey itu tak lucu. Tapi Sasuke, saat Aku menyamar menjadi seorang pria, bisakah Kau mengenaliku?"

"Tentu. Meski Aku ragu itu Kau, namun Aku akan mencari buki bahwa itu dirimu."

"Baiklah. Baiklah, terserah Tuan Uchiha saja."

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, dan jangan pernah lupa jika Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tak pernah melupakan kenangan ini sampai mati."

"Apa yang Kau bicarakan? Seolah Kau akan pergi dariku." Ujar Sasuke tak menyukai percakapan ini.

"Aku memang akan pergi. Aku akan melakukan upacara peringatan kematian di kuil Naga,"

"Kuil Naga? Itu jauh Naru, Kau harus melewati hutan. Itu bahaya." Sasuke tak setuju.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku ini anak sulung, dan hanya Aku yang diizinkan melakukan upacara, karena Menma sekarang ini tak bisa ikut. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, hanya 3 hari Aku kesana. Lagipula banyak prajurit yang akan ikut."

"Aku juga ikut." Putus Sasuke.

"Jangan bodoh. Itu mustahil, Kau tunggu saja Aku kembali." Naruto mengecup bibir pipi Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia, Silahkan Anda ke Istana timur. Anda harus bersiap-siap." Ujar Ayame.

"Jaa Sasuke. Sampai jumpa 3 hari lagi," Naruto tersenyum manis.

(1412)

Naruto memakai jubahnya, jubah asli keputeriannya, jubah yang hanya biasa digunakan saat acara tertentu. Memang sama saja dengan jubah lainnya jika dilihat sekilas. Namun jangan salah, jubah itu adalah jubah terbaiknya. Jubah yang terbuat dari sutera yang sangat halus, lambang Naga emasnya terbuat dari seart sutera yang dicampurkan emas asli. Dan yang paling tak bisa dibandingkan dengan jubah lainnya adalah lambang didada kiri, lambang klan namikaze, yang hanya diukir di baju milik para Puteri Namikaze, menandakan bahwa Dia adalah Puteri spesial, Puteri sang mendiang Raja. Baju itu juga memiliki legenda tersendiri. Judah itu pernah hilang bersama seorang Puteri Raja sebelum Minato adik dari Minato, namun keesokan harinya jubah itu terpajang manis di kediaman keputerian, namun Sang Puteri tetap hilang sampai sekarang, menurut legenda itu adalah jubah pemberian Sang Dewa pelindung.

Ayame terlihat mengerenyit saat melihat punggung polos Naruto, melihat bekas luka yang tak akan hilang, bekas sayatan pedang.

"Itu adalah luka kebanggaanku. Aku bisa melindungi Menma." Ujar Naruto saat melihat eksprsi Ayame.

"Ma-maafkan Saya Yang Mulia." Ayame membungkuk.

"Aku tak masalah kok Ayame." Naruto menghadap Ayame.

"Tetapi Yang Mulia. Aku masih tak menyangka Yang Mulia kuat saat diberi tanda dipinggang sebelah kiri Yang Mulia." Ujar lagi Ayame.

"Maksudmu lambang keluargaku? Itu menyakitkan Ayame, Aku harus menahan panasnya jarum agar ukiran lambang keluargaku diukir sempurna. Ini Menandakan bahwa Aku keturunan sah. Aku masih ingat itu, Saat itu Aku berumur 5 tahun. Dan yang mengukir ini adalah Tou-sama, lebih menyakitkan lagi Menma, Saat Dia masih berumur 1 tahun Ayah mengukirnya dibahu kirinya. Seakan Ayah tahu bahwa umurnya tak lama lagi. Namun ini hanya rahasia kita. Karena, hanya Ibu Suri, Menma, Paman Kakashi, dayang kepala, Kau, dan tabib Shizune saja yang tahu akan hal ini. Karenanya setiap Aku berganti pakaian hanya meminta bantuanmu, begitupula saat Aku terluka. Tabib Shizune dengan lihainya menutup tanda ini."

Ayame menutup mulutnya dan mengiyakan.

"Kita akan terlambat,"

"Aku tahu Kau tak akan ikut. Aku punya amanat Ayame. Rahasia yang selalu kubagikan padamu, jangan pernah bocor pada siapapun," Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dia keluar dari Istana timur menuju Istana utama.

"Yang Mulia Raja. Puteri Naruto Mohon pamit." Naruto memeberi izin.

Nagato, Konan, Kushina dan para pejabat mengantar kepergian Naruto yang menaiki tandu bersama rombongan prajurit. Para rakyat bersujud saat rombongan sang Puteri lewat. Sasuke dan Menma yang kebetulan bersama menatap kepergian Naruto.

'Lindungi Aku Tou-sama.'Naruto menggengam segel Naganya.

(1412)

Kakashi tengah membaca perkamen yang dipegangnya.

"Aku harus segera pulang secepatnya Yamato. Istana sedang kacau." Ujar Kakashi.

"Dan meninggalkan tugas disini? Jangan bercanda Jenderal. Aku tak biusa menanganinya sendiri." Ujar Yamato yang merupakan wakil Jenderal.

"Bersabarlah, Kita akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kita hanya harus bekerja lebih keras lagi." Yamato menepuk punggung kakashi yangmerupakan teman masa kecilnya.

"Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Anda Yang Mulia," gumam Kakashi, meremas perkamen yang merupakan hasil laporan dari anak buahnya tentang Istana.

Ini semua gara-gara pejabat yang memaksa Raja menugaskannya ke perbatasan, seakan Mereka tahu Dia akan selalu ada disamping keduanya.

(1412)

Naruto melakukan upacara peringatan kematiannya dengan khidmat. Seharian Dia berdo'a di kuil tanpa ada yang berani mengganggu, Naruto memang harus 1 hari penuh berada dalam kuil, tanpa makan dan minum, konon Dewa Naga akan datang mengunjunginya, memberi berkah, dan kabar apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan. Dewa Naga konon mewakili para Raja terdahulu untuk menyampaikan segala hal yang ingin disampaikan.

' _ **Kau Naruto?'**_

' _ **Kau peramal yang waktu itu.'**_

' _ **Ya, Namaku Hikari, Cahaya yang menaungi Kerajaan ini, Kalian biasa memanggilku Dewa Naga. Aku dapat berbentuk seperti manusia, ataupun wujud Naga. Aku mitos untuk Kerajaan ini. Namun sebenarnya Aku nyata.'**_

' _ **Naruto. Dalam generasimu Konoha dapat hancur jika Kau salah memilih. Naru, saat ini Kau tengah dikejar kematian. Namun Kau dapat selamat asal Kau berani mengambil resiko.'**_

 _ **Naruto terbelalak. Dia belum boleh mati. Dia harus melindungi Menma, Dia harus hidup.**_

' _ **Apa itu resikonya?'**_

' _ **Kau harus menjauhi Mereka. Semua orang yang berada didekatmu. Kau harus hidup sebagai orang lain.'**_

' _ **Itu mustahil. Aku harus melindungi keluargaku. Mereka membutuhkanku.'**_

' _ **Dan Kau akan mati sebelum berhasil melindungi Mereka, dan Konoha akan jatuh pada orang-orang yang tak layak. Konoha adalah Kerajaan yang diberkahi Kami-sama.'**_

' _ **Apa ada jaminan keluargaku baik-baik saja saat Aku tak ada.'**_

' _ **Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Menjatuhkan Pangeran Agung tak akan mudah lagi. Mereka tak mungkin melakukan hal yang mengatasnamakan pemberontakan untuk kedua kalinya.'**_

' _ **Baiklah. Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?'**_

' _ **Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, Kau akan mengetahuinya saat ditengah perjalanan nanti,'**_

' _ **Naru, Kau akan dianggap mati oleh semua orang'**_

' _ **Jangan khawatir, Saat Kau harus muncul didepan semua orang sebagai Sang Puteri. Aku akan datang menemuimu.'**_

Naruto membuka matanya. Baru pertama kali Naruto bertemu Sang Dewa yang berwujud seorang wanita, karena tahun-tahun yang lalu Dia belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Maaf Kaa-sama, Menma, Paman, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa berada disamping Kalian." Gumam Naruto.

"Kita kembali ke Istana." Perintah Naruto yang keluar dari kuil.

(1412)

Perjalananmasih lancar. Naruto menatap banyaknya pohon yang dilewatinya. Terlihat menyeramkan. Tentu saja, Dia kini melewati hutan.

'Gerhana?' batin Naruto saat melihat perlahan gelap seperti malam.

Jleb. Cras. Bugh.

Suara gaduh diluar, "Yang Mulia. Silahkan Anda keluar tandu. Kita harus pergi. Kita diserang perampok."

"Bunuh semuanya. Jangan biarkan ada yang selamat!" teriak seseorang yang merupakan pemimpinnya.

"Ayo Yang Mulia, lewat sini." Naruto berlari mengikuti prajurit itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Ke tempat Ayahmu."

Jleb.

Naruto menatap prajurit itu, "Kau!"

"Selamat tinggal Yang Mulia."

Prajurit itu melemparkan Naruto kearah jurang.

' _ **Kau tidak akan mati Puteri. Berpegang teguhlah pada keyakinanmu,'**_

(1412)

Sakit, Tentu. Naruto sudah siap menghantam tanah, namun anehnya rasanya tak sakit.

' _ **Tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja.'**_

Sebuah karavan melewati tempat Naruto. "Tunggu, Ada seseorang."

"Siapa Dia? Oh Dia terluka, bawa Dia."

Tak ada yang tahu jika disana ada seseorang lagi yang tergeletak. Wajahnya mirip Naruto bahkan jubahnyapun sama. Dan orang yang ditolong oleh rombongan karavan hanya memakai jubah dalam berwarna putih dan berambut merah.

(1412)

Kakashi bersiap untuk pulang ke Istana. Dia sudah mendengar bahwa Naruto bertunangan. Ahh Dia sudah tak sabar mengolok Puteri Konoha itu.

"Jenderal," panggil salah satu bawahannya membawa sebuah perkamen.

"Yamato, Jika Kau tak bisa mengikuti Aku tinggalkan." Kakashi menjalankan kudanya dengan cepat setelah membaca perkamen.,

"Apa ini? Surat undangan pemakaman Yang Mulia Puteri Naruto. Oh Kami-sama,"

(1412)

Jenazah Naruto kini ada dalam peti, Kushina sudah berkali-kali pingsan. Dihari peringatan kematian suaminya Dia harus berduka dengan kematian Puterinya. Kenapa hanya ada bencana yang menimpa keluarganya.

Jangan tanya Sasuke ataupun Menma. Mereka hanya bisa dfiam mematung tanpa bisa meneteskan air mata. Bukan karena Mereka berhati batu, Bukan. Mereka tak tahu harus berekspresi apa, menangis menyalahkan diri sendiri tak akan membuat pembunuh Naruto ditemukan.

Berbeda dengan Ayame. Ayame merasa aneh. Saat dirinya mengganti jubah Naruto Dia tak menemukan tato itu. Namun Dia tetap diam, tak akan pernah melanggar janji pada Sang Puteri untuk membongar rahasia Sang Puteri.

Brak.

Pintu gerbang dibuka paksa. Kakashi berlutut, melihat ekspresi Sang Puteri yang tenang seolah tertidur.

"Yang Mulia." Panggil Kakashi.

Kushina menghampiri Kakashi dan menamparnya, "Kemana Kau selama ini Jenderal? Jika Kau ada dan menjadi penjaga Puteriku saat ke kuil semua ini tak akan terjadi." Teriak Kushina.

Kakashi menunduk, tak kuasa menatap Sang Ibu Suri. Apanya yang kesetiaan darah. Dia bahkan tak ada saat Sang Puteri membutuhkan.

' _ **Kakashi bisakah Kau sumpah setia?'**_

' _ **Pada Anda?'**_

' _ **Bukan, Pada Puteriku Naruto.'**_

' _ **Ha'i. Saya akan bersumpah.'**_

' _ **Bukan itu maksudku.' Ujar Minato tersenyum ramah.**_

' _ **Bersumpah darah Kakashi. Kau tak akan pernah berkhianat, berbohong, bahkan meninggalkan Puteriku.'**_

' _ **Ha'i' Kakashi menyayat jarinya dan ditempelkan pada jari Naruto yang juga disayat.**_

' _ **Ini untuk apa Tou-sama?'**_

' _ **Kau akan menjadi keluarga Jenderal Kakashi.'**_

" _ **Keluarga?'**_

' _ **Ya, seperti Nagato,'**_

' _ **Yeyy. Naru punya Paman lagi.'**_

"Ha-hamba pantas mati Yang Mulia." Kakashi bersujud.

"Tidak Paman. Nee-sama tak akan senang jika Paman mati. Teruslah hidup." Ujar Menma. Meninggalakan Kakashi yang masih bersujud.

(1412)

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, menatap kesekelilingnya, "Paman gadis itu siuman." Teriak gadis yang menunggui Naruto sedari tadi.

"Hey nak. Siapa namamu?" tanya pria yang menolong Naruto.

"Namaku Naru...

"Naru? Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tak memiliki tempat tinggal." Jawab Naruto parau, mengingatkan Dia akan keluarganya.

"Begitu. Lalu apa Kau ingat saat Kau terluka?"

"Terluka?" Naruto pura-pura tak tahu.

"Benar. Kau tak ingat?"

"Maaf Aku tak tahu."

"Baiklah. Begini Naru, Kami adalah rombongan karavan yang biasa singgah dari Kerajaan lain ke Kerajaan lainnya. Kami adalah penghibur. Gadis-gadis disini memainkan alat musik untuk tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Kerajaan Suna, dan saat melewati hutan Konoha Kami menemukanmu dengan luka tusukan diperut. Jika Aku tak mengembalikamu ke rumahmu maka akan ada orang yang akan khawatir."

"Biarkan Aku ikut Kalian. Aku bisa memainkan alat musik." Ujar Naruto cepat.

"Tetapi...

"Kumohon." Naruto memelas.

"Biarkan Dia ikut Jiraya,"

"Tapi Mei-san,"

"Namaku Mei Terumi. Pemimpin karavan ini, dan ini Jiraya orang kepercayaanku. Selamat datang Naru, dan jangan menyesal telah memutuskan bergabung," Mei tersenyum misterius.

(1412)

Istana kini berduka. Semua orang bersedih, namun Yahiko, Dia tersenyum senang. Bukankah rencananya berhasil? Kamuflase dengan kedok perampokan dan Naruto yang ditusuk oleh bawahannya yang menyamar menjadi prajurit. Dan segel Naga kembali menghilang, tak ditemukan dimanapun. Mau hilang atau tidak segel itu tak akan berguna.

"Istana ini akan dikuasai oleh keturunan Kami. Itu akibat telah membuat keluargaku sengsara, Karena alasan pemberontakan saudaraku dibunuh. Sekarang lihat, Aku yang akan membunuh satu persatu keturunan sah." Teriak Yahiko didalam kediamannya. Dia tak mengikuti pemakaman dengan alasan kurang sehat, padahal Dia tengah mabuk-mabukan merayakan kematian Naruto.

(1412)

Sasuke menatap belati pemberian Naruto. Harusnya Dia memaksa, harusnya Dia tak membiarkan Naruto pergi. "Naru..."

"Sasuke! Apa yang Kau lakukan idiot?!" teriak Itachi melihat Sasuke yang tengah mencoba mengiris urat nadinya.

"Kau fikir Naruto ingin bertemu denganmu dengan keadaan menyedihkan?! Harusnya Kau cari pembunuh Naruto dan menghukumnya! Dasar bodoh."

Plak.

Itachi menampar adiknya yang seperti mayat hidup.

"Kami bertunangan agar Aku selalu ada untuk melindunginya , namun Aku gagal."

"Sadarlah Sasuke ini kehendak Kami-sama. Jika Aku melihatmu melakukan hal bodoh lagi, kupastikan Kau akan dipasung agar tak melakukan hal gila lainnya." Ancam Itachi dan berlalu pergi.

"Naru gomen..." Air mata Sasuke akhirnya tumpah.

(1412)

( 6 tahun kemudian)

"Ini adalah pertunjukan terakhir dari Kami. Permainan kecapi dari Hikari-san."

Seorang gadis berambut merah yang disanggul berjalan masuk, senyumnya terlihat mengikat, mata sapphire menatap satu per satu penonton,

"Selamat malam, nama Saya Hikari..."

TBC

A/N : Wahahaha ngakak Saya baca chapter ini. Alurnya amburadul. Maklum ini akibat tante valak. Semalem Saya nonton tuh setan fenomenal dan paginya nulis fanfic.. untung di fict ini tante valaknya ngga muncul :p Oke guys see you next time


End file.
